Harry Potter e a Marcha dos Dementadores
by Rafael S. Dias
Summary: Nos dias seguintes a queda de Voldemort, um dos seus fieis comensais já colocava em prática um novo e revolucionário plano para abalar as estruturas da paz recém-conquistada. Anos depois, passado, presente e futuro entrarão em rota de colisão nessa fanfic pós-Hogwarts, onde Harry Potter mais uma vez terá que lutar para proteger as pessoas que lhe são mais caras. Fic finalizada!
1. A Promessa no Lago

HARRY POTTER E A MARCHA DOS DEMENTADORES

_Disclamer: Os personagens apresentados nessa fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu não lucro nada ao publicar essa fanfic, apenas desejo contar uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>1. A Promessa no Lago<strong>

Harry Potter enfrentava Voldemort de pé, com as costas retas e a cabeça erguida. Não como o lorde que ele se dizia ser, mas como o homem ardiloso e mesquinho que ele era. Os minutos se arrastavam a medida que eles conversaram palavras frias que as pessoas mais afastadas não podiam ouvir, em meio aquela noite chuvosa de maio. Então subitamente aconteceu. As varinhas se levantaram, os feitiços foram lançados, e o futuro decidido.

Era possível ver a perplexidade estampada no rosto de cada um dos comensais que visualizaram a queda de Voldemort. Confusos, eles não sabiam o que fazer, ou para onde ir. Se lutavam pelo ideal de seu mestre ou se corriam para salvar suas vidas.

Todos estavam perdidos, menos um. Havia um comensal entre eles que sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- O plano – ele não parava de repetir a si próprio – O plano ainda pode prosseguir.

Lentamente ele conseguiu deixar o salão, aproveitando a distração causada pela euforia que tomava conta dos vitoriosos. Enquanto muitos de seus antigos companheiros eram cercados e enviados para Azkabam, ele já estava a quilômetros de Hogwarts, com a mesma idéia fixa em sua mente

Porém, não era nisso que Harry Potter pensava. Nos dias que se seguiram a queda de Voldemort tudo que importava a ele era a vida, a maravilhosa oportunidade de viver que quase lhe escorregou pelos dedos e que agora estava ali, na sua frente, cheia de alegrias e oportunidades.

Os dias eram lentos e calmos. Toda a tensão e adrenalina da última batalha se dissolviam lentamente. Dia após dia, Hogwarts e o mundo mágico como um todo, se reerguiam das próprias cinzas, voltando o mais próximo possível da normalidade.

Em um desses dias, Harry estava sozinho no corujal preparando uma carta para enviar para a mãe de Tonks. Após o trágico destino da filha deles durante a grande batalha de Hogwarts, ele sentiu a necessidade de tentar estreitar os laços com ela e com seu afilhado Ted.

Foi nesse momento que Nevile entrou no local. Ele trazia uma estranha pedra rachada e escura como a noite. Harry imediatamente reconheceu a Pedra da Ressureição e um calafrio tomou conta da sua espinha.

- Bem, essa pedra era a que estava no anel do Dumbledore não era? – disse Neville o entregando o objeto ao amigo – acho que ninguém melhor que você para ficar com ela que você Harry.

- Como... como foi que você a achou Nevile?

- Na floresta proibida. Eu e o Hagrid estávamos voltando de lá quando eu o vi caído no chão, coberto por algumas folhas.

- Então tudo bem, eu fico com ela – Respondeu Harry lentamente...

- Bem, vou voltar até lá, ainda temos muito trabalho ainda para fazer antes da volta do ano letivo! – Neville concluiu animado.

Harry apertou com força a pedra em sua mão. Toda a tristeza, toda a saudade dos mortos que a guerra deixou bateu com força em seu peito. Junto com ela a tentação de usar a pedra mais uma vez, só mais uma vez, para rever seus amigos, seus pais...

Felizmente, esses pensamentos foram subitamente deixados de lado quando alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. A distração abriu repentinamente a porta, mirando os garotos com seus belos olhos castanhos e cabelo ruivo claro:

- O que você esta escondendo? – Gina perguntou ao ver o susto que o garoto tomou

- Nada... – ele respondeu, tendo escondido a pedra a tempo.

- Você não me engana Potter...

- Potter? Desde quando você chama o seu namorado desse jeito?

- Namorado? Não estou sabendo de nada a respeito... – disse a garota se fazendo de desentendida.

- É assim é? – disse o garoto abraçando a garota e lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Enquanto sentia o gosto daqueles lábios Harry teve certeza. Era o futuro que ele queria, e não ficar preso ao passado e se esquecer de viver.

Ao cair da noite ele marcou um encontro com Hermione, a beira do Lago de Hogwarts. A garota estava curiosa pela urgência do convite, embora estivesse serena quando se sentou ao lado dele.

Harry estava com olhar distante e perdido, diferente da animação que aparentava nas últimas semanas. Mirando as estrelas e o brilho da lua refletido no lago ele comentou com Hermione:

- Você consegue imaginar? Daqui a um ano quando nos graduarmos em Hogwarts estaremos aqui, atravessando o lago de volta, com os mesmos barcos que nos trouxeram no primeiro ano...

- Verdade, é tão estranho voltar a pensar em coisas como essa novamente – ela concordou – mas eu vejo como o final de um ciclo. Deixaremos Hogartws e toda essa guerra com Voldemort para trás. Daqui em diante somos livres, para sermos exatamente o que queremos ser.

- Final de um ciclo... é exatamente por isso que eu preciso de você Hermione – ele falou mostrando a Pedra de Ressureição, que pulsava como uma tentação tenebrosa dentro do seu bolso.

- Essa é... a Pedra da Ressureição? – Falou Hermione espantada.

- Isso mesmo – Harry concluiu com melancolia. Eu a abandonei na floresta proibida momentos antes de me entregar para a morte nas mãos de Voldemort. Mas ela de alguma forma voltou para mim, eu sinto que é como uma maldição, ela nunca irá deixar de voltar para mim realmente.

Eu preciso que você a esconda Hermione, o mais fundo e distante que você conseguir. E nunca me diga aonde ou como consegui-la de volta.

Ao mesmo tempo surpresa e orgulhosa da confiança depositada por seu amigo Hermione pegou a Pedra das mãos de Harry e aceitou o desafio.

- Deixa comigo Harry... - a garota respondeu amavelmente. Ao perceber a alegria de Harry, de como a expressão carrancuda se transformou num largo e sincero sorriso, Hermione teve certeza. Aquele era o fim, o final da segunda grande guerra do mundo bruxo.

Após se formarem, todos seguiram em diante com suas vidas. Harry sabia exatamente o que fazer, seguir uma dica que, ironicamente, um comensal havia lhe dado e se tornar auror. Ele bem que tentou persuadir Rony de acompanha-lo, mas o amigo lhe disse que já havia tido "aventuras o suficiente por toda uma vida" e preferiu ajudar o irmão a administrar as Geminialidades Weasley.

Hermione acabou se interessando cada vez mais pela área de Direto Mágico, chegando a trabalhar no ministério na seção de "Direito de seres não-bruxos". Gina, por outro lado, alcançou uma relativa fama nacional ao se tornar a apanhadora titular das Harpias de Holeyhead.

Pouco depois de se tornar oficialmente um auror do ministério, beirando já os 25 anos, Harry tomou uma decisão enquanto ele e Gina estavam visitando uma estância turística em Godric's Hollows. Fazia frio aquela noite, e eles estavam deitado juntinhos na varanda de um bonito chalé em que estavam hospedados, admirando o brilho das estrelas.

Mirando aqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos que ele tanto aprendeu a amar Harry pediu Gina em casamento. A resposta veio em beijos doces e apaixonados que terminaram em uma noite de amor sobre a luz do luar.

Algumas semanas depois a felicidade do pedido foi encoberta por um terrível acontecimento. Durante um café da manhã, Harry leu uma nota nas páginas internas do "Profeta Diário":

EDITOR DE "_O PASQUIM_" É ENCONTRADO MORTO

"Morre, aos 45 anos de idade, Xenophilius Lovegood, conhecido editor da revista _O Pasquim_ que conseguiu projeção nacional ao defender o jovem Harry Potter durante a escala daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ao poder.

O corpo de Xenophilius foi encontrado pela manhã em sua própia casa, por uma vizinha, que planejava lhe fazer uma visita. Além dos ferimentos e escarioções por todo corpo, a confusão e desordem na casa são forte indícios de latrocínio, o roubo seguido por morte.

As autoridades competentes já iniciaram a investigação do caso, embora a falta de evidência dificultem uma conclusão precisa. O editor deixa uma filha, Luna Lovegood, e amigos."

- Meu Deus, a Luna, precisamos falar com ela... – começou Gina perplexa

- Não, não, claro, sem dúvida. Mas essa notícia, não sei...

- Ah Harry, você não acha que são os comensais não é? Que eles querem vingança ou algo do tipo...

- Bem, o pai da Luna realmente ajudou a gente aquele ano. Além disso, nem todos os comensais foram capturados e...

- Harry por favor, pare de pensar nisso. Nem todas as más notícias do mundo são culpa dos comensais! – disse Gina inquieta

- É eu sei, você deve ter razão, mas essa notícia.. sei lá... me deixou com uma sensação estranha...

- Ah querido – disse Gina o abraçando – não se preocupe com isso. Vamos pensar agora na Luna tudo bem? Ela é nossa amiga e precisa do nosso apoio.

Olhando em retrospecto aquela noticia era muito mais que um pressentimento ruim. Mas na verdade uma espécie de primeiro aviso, um mau presságio que anuncia as terríveis provações que estavam por vir. A estranha engrenagem que ligava Harry, Voldemort, Gina e os Comensais da Morte recomeçava a girar... De maneira lenta no início, até gradualmente atingir uma velocidade insana...

* * *

><p>NA: Terminamos assim o primeiro capítulo dessa história! Espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic terá um total de 7 ou 8 capítulos, e prometo que teremos atualizações semanais. Elogios? Críticas? Sugestões? Por favor não hesite em deixar sua opinião nos comentários e até a próxima semana!

**5**


	2. O Herdeiro

**2. O Herdeiro**

Anos se passaram desde aquela noite estrelada em Godric's Hallows. Ted Lupin, o afilhado de Harry que perdeu os pais na segunda grande guerra bruxa, agora estava com sete anos, e dividia seu tempo entre a avó materna e a casa do "tio Harry e da tia Gina", onde passava a maioria dos finais de semana.

O sol brilhava lá fora, iluminando uma bela tarde de primavera. Rony e sua esposa Hermione faziam uma visita aos seus amigos, trazendo a pequena Rose Weasley ainda em seus braços. O bebê ainda tinha cerca de 7 meses, e balbuciava alguns sons que os pais juravam animados que eram as primeiras palavras "Mamãe" e "Papai", embora Harry intimamente duvidasse muito disso.

Ted, por outro lado, brincava em um canto da sala, buscando maneiras de gastar a sua energia. Relaxados, os quatro amigos estavam pensando na melhor forma de aproveitar o domingo:

- Podemos andar um pouco no parque aqui em frente, o que acham? – perguntou Rony.

- Até que não seria má ideia. Mas a combinação do nosso vizinho trouxa e paranoico com o Ted resfriado não vai dar muito certo – respondeu Gina.

- E qual o problema?– Rony se indignou - Trouxas não ficam resfriados?

- Claro que ficam, mas no caso deles, o cabelo não muda de cor toda vez que espirram – disse Gina sorrindo.

- E porque seu vizinho é paranoico? – perguntou Hermione preocupada

- Ah, ele é cheio daquelas coisas de segurança trouxa sabe? Alarmes, cercas elétricas e câmeras segurança. Aquelas coisas que meu pai adora. Mas, de maneira geral, ele não causa maiores problemas – completou Gina notando a preocupação de Hermione.

- Frank Whitelock – disse Harry – ele me lembra um pouco o pai da Luna se vocês querem saber, o mesmo olhar lunático e determinado...

- E no fim nunca pegaram o assassino do Xenófilo Lovegood não é mesmo? – comentou Hermione – aposto que se fosse o pai de um manda chuva do ministério não iriam parar de procurar depois de apenas duas semanas...

– Bom – começou Gina, sentido o clima ficar cada vez mais pesado – e se ficássemos por aqui mesmo? Vocês meninos podem jogar um pouco de futebol com o Ted lá atrás enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para comermos e a Hermione cuida da Rose, que acham?

- Futebol...? – Começou Rony.

- É um esporte trouxa Rony, e muito popular eu diria – disse Harry. Parece que o pai da Tonks era fanático pelo esporte e ao conviver com a avó ele também ficou viciado. Lembra que o Dino tinha um pôster do time de futebol preferido dele? Era West alguma coisa...

- Aquele pôster em que as pessoas ficavam paradas?

- Esse mesmo Rony – começou Hermione se divertindo – e veja só que absurdo, as pessoas jogam com os pés no chão!

- Com os pés no chão? É impressionante, eu nunca vou entender esses trouxas... – disse Rony com tamanha incredulidade que Harry começou a rir com gosto, quebrando definitivamente o clima ruim anterior.

- Vamos fazer isso então – falou Harry recuperando o fôlego – Ei Ted, que tal pegar suas coisas para irmos até o jardim ensinar o tio Rony a jogar futebol?

- Eba! – Disse o menino correndo para pegar sua bola.

- E vocês meninas, certeza que não querem nos acompanhar?

- Não, não obrigado – respondeu Gina – vamos ficar por aqui, meu esporte é quadribol e não esse que "se joga com os pés no chão" - disse a garota debochando do irmão.

Ted voltou correndo do quarto alguns minutos depois, com sua bola de capotão entre as mãos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Então tá tio, o vou ser o, o... ATCHIM! – Ted espirrou, fazendo com que seu cabelo roxo-berrante virasse um azul elétrico – o, o Neymar, por que ele é o melhor do melhor do mundo!

- Quem é esse...? – Rony começou

- Deixa pra lá, é uma longa história Rony. – concluiu Harry

Os meninos passaram boa parte da tarde no jardim, brincado com a bola e rindo das tentativas mal-sucedidas de Rony em tentar entender o esporte.

- E ai, como estão as coisas? – perguntou Gina, enquanto Hermione olhava os meninos pela janela e colocava a pequena Rose para dormir em seus braços.

- Muito boas! Claro que ter um bebê para cuidar tem lá suas dificuldades, mas finalmente eu e o Rony estamos nos adaptando. E vocês?

- Muito bem também... e... hum, falando nisso eu queria te pedir um favor. Não deixe o Rony arrastar o Harry para "uma esticada" depois do trabalho na quinta-feira como eles costumam fazer.

- Huumm... posso saber porque? Algum motivo especial? – disse Hermione sugestiva

- Na verdade sim – admitiu Gina contrafeita – é que essa uma data especial para nós, eu quero ver se o Harry vai se lembrar...

- O Harry? Duvido! Ele pode ser um excelente detetive quando se fala do trabalho de Auror, mas para essas anemidades do dia-a-dia... – respondeu Hermione se divertindo

Na quinta-feira daquela semana Harry voltou do trabalho e encontrou sua casa anormalmente quieta, com uma série de velas acesas que davam um clima de meia-luz totalmente romântico.

- Gina? – perguntou Harry procurando sua esposa

- Olá querido... – Respondeu Gina, que vestia uma camisola de seda sobre uma provocativa lingerie vermelha, que insinuava as formas curvilíneas de seu corpo, embora escondessem o essencial.

- Querida, err, hum, você esta maravilhosa e... – disse Harry tropeçando nas palavras.

- É claro querido, afinal hoje é uma data especial... – ela respondeu deixando as palavras se perderem no ar.

- Especial? È, hum, claro... – respondeu Harry, tentando lembrar o que diabos tinha de tão especial hoje.

- Ah mor, não vá me dizer que esqueceu... – ela falou com um tom falsamente magoado.

- Não, não, claro que não... - Meu Deus, o que é? – ele começou a pensar - Aniversário de casamento? Não, não tinha sido no mês passado. Aniversário dela? Não, não, estavam em junho ainda... aniversário de namoro talvez?

- Bem, vamos propor um jogo. Eu te dou uma dica e se você acertar ótimo, do contrário... – disse a garota fechando a camisola.

- Claro, claro – Harry se apressou em concordar

- Muito bem querido, qual é o evento mais importante nessa época do ano em Hogwarts?

- Em Hogwarts... bem temos os exames, mas o que isso tem a ver... – o garoto começou a pensar, até que por fim a apareceu – Temos a final da taça de quadribol, elas sempre acontecem nessa época! E foi depois da final do sexto ano que demos nosso primeiro beijo! É isso não é?

- Huum, meus parabéns querido! – Disse a garota beijando de leve seus lábios

Harry a agarrou com gosto, sentindo o calor da mulher que o conquistou pelo resto da vida. Os beijos eram contidos no começo, mais com tempo eles ficavam cada vez mais intensos, cada vez mais tórridos, cada vez mais íntimos...

Depois do calor, da urgência e do êxtase seus corpos se combinaram numa promessa naquela noite. Um tipo especial de promessa que apenas almas apaixonadas como a deles poderiam apreciar.

Entretanto, a muitas cidades, dali uma figura caminhava pela escuridão alheia a felicidade que tomava conta de Harry e Gina, e de muitos outros casais naquela noite. Na verdade, a muito tempo que ele já havia esquecido o que era esse sentimento.

Obstinado, ele continuava religiosamente sua jornada , vivendo durante esses anos focado na realização do grande plano.

Todo esse tempo de procura o acabou levando aquele lugar. Finalmente as pistas que ele obteve ao torturar e matar Xenófilo Lovegood se concretizavam, e agora ele encontraria mais respostas e o caminho para onde seguir. Iluminado por um céu brilhante e cheio de estrelas, ele caminhava furtivamente pelo cemitério de Godric Hallows, procurando um túmulo em particular.

Foi então ele encontrou. O túmulo dos Perverall, e o sinal que sua busca estava no caminho certo, mas parecia apontar para um rumo sem saída. Foi então que ele viu o túmulo dos Potter e percebeu que o garoto, no final das contas, que era o último herdeiro dos Perverall.

Antes de desaparatar e dar seqüência a terceira fase do plano ele não conseguiu deixar murmurar para o silêncio da noite:

- Quanta ironia Harry Potter, então é aqui que nossas vidas voltam a se encontrar...

* * *

><p>NA: Capitulo 2 no ar pessoal! As peças por trás do grande plano desse comensal estão se alinhando, se encaixando... e logo, logo começaram a se concretizar!

**5**


	3. Para Além do Véu

**3. Para Além do Véu**

O mês de julho daquele ano havia acabado de chegar, e junto com ele o fim da temporada de quadribol, deixando Gina em casa enquanto seu marido continuava trabalhando normalmente.

Harry estava no coração de Londres, no Ministério da Magia, quartel-general dos Aurores. O Salão principal estava um caos, com vários bruxos indo e vindo constantemente. Esta confusão era comum, mais tinha sido agravada nesta última semana, devido as reformas que o tribunal bruxo estava sofrendo, fechando todo o subsolo e parte do salão principal.

E ainda por cima havia o corredor de identificação. Um sistema de verificação e rastreamento que permitia que apenas aqueles com um broche estilizado tivessem acesso ao ministério. Era uma clara cópia do sistema de segurança usado pelos trouxas, onde apenas aqueles com crachás e identificações podem ter acesso a um edifício. Porém, a coisa toda foi muito mal executada.

Imagine colocar toda a população de bruxos que trabalham no ministério em fila indiana para ser analisada e verificada por um par de guardas. Todo dia de manhã, a mesma coisa, a mesma e insuportável demora...

Quando o leitor finalmente exclamou: "Potter, Harry – código 29108-7" e liberou o acesso do bruxo ele desatou a correr. Ele estava atrasado quinze minutos, um tempo que para seu chefe, Ian Mcllaster, era um absurdo e uma óbvia contestação de autoridade.

- Potter! – Mcllaster gritou assim que o garoto pôs os pés no escritório – você está atrasado!

- Senhor, sim senhor. Mas, como você sabe o salão está um caos com essa reforma, além daquele maldito corredor de identificação e...

- Isso não é desculpa garoto – ele respondeu - saia de casa mais cedo então! - ele disse ajeitando os poucos fios de cabelo que ainda restavam em sua cabeça. Ele possuía uma postura e expressão firme de um velho guerreiro, bem treinado e letal. Em termos de idade deveria ter talvez uns 45 ou 50 anos no máximo.

– O Connor ficou doente Potter, e você foi escolhido para assumir o turno dele hoje.

- Sim senhor – respondeu Harry automaticamente – e o que foi que aconteceu com ele? – o garoto emendou quando viu a expressão do seu chefe suavizar um pouco.

- Parece que foi envenenado. – ele falou com pesar - A mulher e as filhas encontraram essência de pelo de unicórnio triturado na refeição dele, que causou uma reação alergia violenta. Os curandeiros ainda não sabem dizer se pode ser fatal ou não.

- Entendido senhor – disse Harry, compreendendo a fonte do mau humor do seu chefe. Mcllaster era um capitão exigente, mas em geral muito justo, leal e preocupado com seu esquadrão.

- Eu espero que seja um acidente, mas não consigo parar de pensar que pode ser uma retaliação pela captura daqueles lobisomens que ele e o Fegurson fizeram em Blackburn...

Com o turno extra o dia simplesmente se arrastava para passar. Entre levantar a ficha dos membros da matilha de Blackburn que poderiam estar em liberdade e buscar informações para outros casos, já eram quase oito da noite quando Harry finalmente começou a pensar em voltar para casa.

Na residência dos Potters, uma bela casa no suburdio de Londres, Gina se distraia e aproveitava a época de final de temporada de quadribol. Por dois meses ela teria paz de espírito, sem a perseguição dos jornalistas, pressão por vitórias atrás de vitória ou o assédio exagerado de alguns fãs.

A temporada não foi muito boa para o seu time, as Harpias de Holyhead, que passaram boa parte do campeonato lutando contra o rebaixamento para a série B do torneio britânico de quadribol. Mas, era consenso na crítica especializada que a habilidade de artilheira de Gina foi um dos principais fatores que mantiveram o time na primeira divisão.

Por isso, a garota agora relaxava e ouvia o rádio distraidamente, enquanto o locutor dizia:

- Boa tarde querida ouvinte! A Rádio bruxa traz para você, com exclusividade, o novo hit de Celestinia Warbec! Confiram "Você é minha poção do Amor"

Ao fundo uma música lenta, com uma leve batida pop romântica começou a tocar:

"_Fique aqui, por favor_

_Sem você, fico assim,_

_Sem sabeeeeer_

_Quem eu sou_

_Foi seu olhar, seu sorriso_

_Que te transformou..._

_Na minha poção do amor!"_

Gina murmurava "Na minha poção do amor..." de maneira leve e descontraída, seguindo a batida ritmada da música enquanto arrumava alguns livros na estante da sua sala.

Distraída, ela nunca chegou a perceber aquela sombra maligna se esgueirando pelo jardim. Furtiva e assassina, aquele homem vigiava pacientemente os passos da garota, esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

De maneira fria e calculada o comensal seguia com a nova etapa do plano. A hora de botar as cartas na mesa e seguir com uma ofensiva direta. Tão perigoso quanto letal ele avançou, e antes que Gina percebesse qualquer coisa ela já estava completamente noucateada no chão.

Na calada da noite o comensal andava pelos agora vazios corredores do nono andar do ministério da magia, conhecido por guardar diversas salas cheias de segredos e objetos de imenso poder mágico.

Aquele homem trazia um estranho pacote em suas mãos. Um olhar mais atento indicava que ele levava uma capa de invisibilidade, que parecia ser feita da mais fina e pura seda. Ele caminhava apressadamente, como se conhecesse aquele local como a palma da sua mão e por isso não demorou muito até que encontrasse o que estava procurando.

Extasiado, ele finalmente vislumbrou o grande arco de pedras polidas e velhas encravado no centro da Sala da Morte. Um estranho véu era sustentado por aquele arco, espesso, mas ao mesmo tempo translúcido, ele balançava lentamente, num ir e vir quase hipnótico, embora não houvesse vento algum.

Esta era a parte mais importante do seu plano, a que definiria o sucesso ou sua derrota. O ponto de não retorno como os britânicos costumam dizer. Ele já havia pensando em tudo, nada de errado poderia acontecer, pelo menos em teoria.

Ele respirou fundo, e jogou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry Potter sobre o corpo. Mirando o véu a sua frente o comensal fechou os olhos, e nervoso, deu um passo a frente.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente ele não deixou de sentir aliviado, ele tinha atravessado o véu da Sala da Morte e ainda estava vivo, conforme o planejado. O que ele via era um lugar definitivamente fora do comum. Não havia construções, elevações de terreno ou qualquer outra coisa para se orientar. Apenas uma forte e transcendental luz branca e uma planície que se estendia até o infinito.

Estranhos vultos, pálidos como fumaça, flutuavam em todas as direções, murmurando, gemendo baixinho...

Mas a ambição pulsava nas veias daquele homem, lhe dando forças continuar. Depois de alguns minutos de exploração ele encontrou seu objetivo. Flutuando a alguns metros de distância estava um estranho artefato circular pendurado por uma fina corrente de metal, de maneira parecida com a de um pingente. Antigo, ele possuia um revestimento prateado e era cercado de inscrições rúnicas.

- Sim, sim, ai está você! – ele não parava de repetir, enquanto uma sensação incomum tomava conta de todo seu corpo. Era a felicidade, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo pulsava com força no coração daquele homem...

Após muito trabalho e horas extras, Harry finalmente conseguiu chegar em casa. Porém, no momento em que Harry aparatou na soleira da sua porta ele percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada, terrivelmente errada.

Havia pelo ar um som estridente de sirenes e ecos distantes de pessoas nervosas e ansiosas. Um caos, simplesmente. Lentamente, um dos diversos bruxos do ministério que estavam no local percebeu a presença de Harry, ele então respirou fundo e foi falar com o bruxo.

- Huum, Sr. Potter? – Ele começou sem jeito, ajeitando o uniforme do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas tentando parecer um pouco mais formal.

Harry apenas o olhou de volta.

- Bem, devo dizer que sua casa, algo aconteceu. Mas estamos mais preocupados com e sua esposa e...

- Minha esposa? A Gina, o que aconteceu com ela? – ele falou repentinamente.

- Nós não sabemos, ela está desaparecida e... – Harry não ouviu o que mais o bruxo tinha a dizer. Assim que ele descobriu que sua esposa estava em perigo ele correu em direção a sua casa.

A sala estava em ruínas. Móveis revirados, estantes derrubadas e objetos espalhados pelo chão. Sua intuição e experiência de campo indicavam que aquele ataque era algo planejado, pois não havia marcas de feitiços ou outras formas de luta na casa. O padrão dos objetos jogados indicava que o sequestrador tinha tudo bem orquestrado e estava procurando por alguma coisa em particular.

Ele ficou apenas ali por algum tempo, tentando decifrar e entender o motivo de tudo isso. Porque a Gina? Porque agora? Foi então com uma voz familiar o chamou a suas costas.

- Harry...? – Hermione falou cautelosamente. Fazia alguns anos já, mais a garota lembrava-se dos tempos de Hogwarts de como Harry reagia de maneira explosiva a eventos como esse, e certos hábitos antigos são difíceis de largar.

Ele apenas se virou e permaneceu em silêncio. Uma oportunidade perfeita para Hermione abraçar o garoto, lhe dando forças e dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem. Nesse momento o capitão do esquadrão de Harry, Ian Mcllaster apareceu junto com Rony.

- Potter – Mcllaster falou apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry – sinto muito pelo que aconteceu aqui hoje. Nos iremos coordenar os esforços de diversos setores do ministério para encontrar sua esposa. Eu te dou minha palavra que irei colocar nossos melhores homens nesse caso e gerenciar pessoalmente a situação.

O capitão fez uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego, aparentemente a segunda parte do seu discurso não era tão fácil de dizer quanto a primeira.

- E eu sei o que você está pensando Potter – Mcllaster continuou – e a resposta é não. Você não deve se envolver nesse caso, devido ao caráter pessoal dessa coisa toda. Vá pra casa, e fique com seus amigos. O Sr. Weasly aqui estava me prometendo agora mesmo ficar de olho em você até tudo isso acabar.

Nem concordando ou discordando Harry perguntou timidamente:

- Mas quais são as hipóteses que vocês estão trabalhando? E as ações a serem tomadas? Como eu moro numa região trouxa sugiro estabelecer um perímetro de segurança e interrogar meus vizinhos antes que os Inomináveis apareçam e apaguem a memória de todo mundo e...

- Eu sei, e é exatamente isso que estamos fazendo – o capitão respondeu

Vendo que o garoto não ia desistir sem uma resposta Mcllaster resolver revelar algumas informações:

–Sabemos que ainda existem alguns grupos obscuros que acreditam nos antigos ideais do Lord Voldemort. Dado o seu histórico e da Sra. Potter na guerra passada e com o seu aniversário no próximo mês, que se tornou um feriado de comemoração do fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, tememos que esse ataque seja uma espécie de símbolo do movimento pró-Voldemort, indicando que eles estão se agitando novamente.

- Mas pelo que eu pude ver pelo padrão da cena crime ela indica algo mais profissional, com um direcionamento pessoal e específico. – Harry argumentou com convicção.

- Você viu o que os seus olhos queriam ver Potter. Esse é o problema do envolvimento pessoal, ele distorce seus pensamentos. – Mcllaster respondeu.

Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para falar novamente, seu capitão se adiantou em dizer:

- Talvez você fosse muito novo para lembrar – ele falou levantando levemente a voz – mas durante a Copa de Quadribol que antecedeu a segunda grande guerra, um grupo de comensais conjurou a Marca Negra no meio da competição, debaixo do nariz de todas as autoridades mágicas da época – ele disse sem saber que Harry estava lá quando tudo aconteceu.

Eu era apenas um soldado, e meus superiores insistiam em dizer que aquilo não foi nada demais, algo de alguns torcedores ingleses bêbados provavelmente. Durante anos eles negaram que os comensais estavam se alinhando novamente, e todos vimos o que aconteceu não é mesmo? Eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro Potter – Mcllaster falou dando um tom definitivo a conversa e deixando a sala.

Lentamente, Harry passou a andar junto com Rony e Hermione pelo jardim. Nada muito além das palavras de força e incentivo que seus amigos disseram anteriormente precisava ser dito. Eles estavam ali, estavam com ele, e isso era tudo o que importava.

- E a Rose? – comentou Harry

- Antes de aparatar até aqui conseguimos deixa-la aos cuidados dos meus pais. Desde que eles se aposentaram, vivem reclamando que querem um pouco mais de tempo com a netinha – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Nesse momento, Harry percebeu o pequeno tumulto que estava acontecendo na borda do perímetro que separava sua casa da curiosidade dos pedestres.

- Me deixe passar eu preciso mostrar para aquele homem... – Frank Whitelock, o vizinho paranoico de Harry, gritava e esbravejava tentando passar pelo bruxo que fazia o bloqueio de segurança.

- Potter? – Frank exclamou quando reconheceu o garoto – Meu Deus, você está com esses policiais fantasiados?

- É, mais ou menos e... – o garoto respondeu.

- Bom, bom, primeiramente me desculpe. – ele falou mudando de assunto - Eu nem falei nada da sua casa, da sua esposa. Sei que não somos melhor amigos e tal, mas no que eu puder ajudar... – ele falou mantendo o foco da conversa, coisa que no caso de Frank envolvia uma boa dose de concentração.

- É que tenho uma prova cara, – Frank mudou totalmente de assunto novamente – minhas câmeras pegaram quem levou sua esposa. Tentei mostrar pro policial fantasiado chefe ali na frente mas esses guardas não estão me deixando passar. Foi a velha louca do capuz cara, a velha louca do capuz!

O policial que fazia a guarda fez um nem tão discreto som de descrença e reprovação.

- A velha louca do capuz? – repetiu Hermione sem entender.

- Isso – Frank falou ajeitando os óculos fundo de garrafa – Tudo não passa de uma conspiração do governo dos EUA! Coisa top secret mesmo! A velha louca do capuz é um serial killer ciborgue programado para raptar todos aqueles que sabem a verdade sobre os Jogos Vorazes, os 12 distritos e a revolução no reino de Panem! – ele exclamou com seu melhor tom conspiratório.

- Jogos Vorazes? 12 distritos? Panem? – falou Rony ainda mais confuso.

- Ah? – respondeu Frank aparentemente perdendo o fio da meada, como sempre costumava fazer – a me desculpe, universo errado – ele falou dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Arrr, onde eu estava mesmo... – Frank começou falando consigo mesmo – Lembrei! – ele continuou tateando os bolsos da calça e da camisa - Vejam, vejam – ele disse apontando para uma foto que retirou do bolso - aqui está o ciborgue saindo da sua casa!

Em uma foto em preto-e-branco e de qualidade mediana Harry conseguiu ver a parte superior de uma pessoa saindo sorrateiramente da sua casa, carregando um pequeno pacote em sua mão esquerda. Não era possível ter certeza, mas as vestes do homem pareciam com as de um bruxo, embora também pudessem ver confundidas com a de uma velha se escondendo com um capuz.

Não era possível ver se ele estava com o corpo de Gina Weasley ou não, mas o que ele trazia no peito lembrava e muito um dos broches de identificação e segurança reservas para entrada no Ministério que Harry possuia.

Rapidamente, o bruxo apontou a informação para Rony e Hermione, que entenderam o recado. O sequestrador de Gina estava indo para o ministério. Harry não sabia como ou por que, mas pelo menos ele tinha um caminho por onde seguir agora.

Após se afastar suficientemente dos olhos e ouvidos de Frank e dos demais aurores na cena do crime, Harry começou a falar com seus amigos:

- Então é isso, sabemos que o sequestrador está indo para o ministério! – ele disse eufórico

- Ah Harry, tem certeza? – Hermione começou relutante – Eu sei que aquele broche se _parece_ com os que usamos para entrar no ministério. Mas não dá pra realmente ter certeza com aquela foto, ainda mais com seu vizinho dizendo que é um ciborgue assassino disfarçado de uma velha maluca. Honestamente, eu duvido que seu chefe irá aceitar essa evidência...

- Eu sei – respondeu o garoto – e é por isso que vamos nós três. Como nos velhos tempos. Se formos agora, aposto que ainda pegamos o desgraçado lá. – ele disse com uma urgência inquietante na voz.

- Nós três? Agora? Bem, eu não sei, lembra o que seu capitão falou e...

- Eu estou com o Harry – Rony falou com firmeza – estou preocupado com minha maninha também, afinal de contas. Sejamos honestos, sabemos que essa é uma pista muito tênue para o Mcllaster aceitar. Mas eu concordo em irmos pro ministério, afinal o que temos a perder? Quem sabe o sequestrador ao menos não deixou uma prova um pouco mais sólida por lá.

Mesmo com Hermione um pouco relutante, os meninos a convenceram que valia a pena dar uma olhada. Afinal, o que poderia dar errado?

Harry nunca esteve no ministério a essa hora da noite. Já eram três, talvez quatro horas da manhã. Ao chegar no corredor de identificação e segurança, ele estava completamente deserto e vazio. Um calafrio na espinha de Harry se perguntava se isso indicava que alguma coisa estava errada, quer dizer, deveria haver pelo menos algum guarda ou algum tipo de segurança não é mesmo?

A medida que Harry caminhava por aquele corredor a euforia começava a dar lugar a razão. Lá estava ele agindo impulsivamente de novo. Em sua defesa ele dizia que o broche na foto se parecia demais com o que ele usava para entrar no ministério para ser uma coincidência, mas... como ele iriam encontrar o sequestrador? Isto é, se ele estive no ministério para começo de conversa, onde ele estaria dentro desse lugar gigantesco?

No momento em que eles colocaram os pés no grande salão aconteceu. Um barulho estrondoso, junto com um forte clarão de luz que iluminou todo o andar térreo e cegou os bruxos temporariamente.

Por detrás de uma antiga estátua no centro o salão uma pessoa começou a aparecer. Os olhos de Harry, tão acostumados a escuridão nas últimas horas, ainda ardiam de dor com o efeito atordoante daquele clarão.

Batendo palmas ironicamente e com um largo sorriso no rosto o comensal por fim falou:

- Previsível Potter, excessivamente previsível...

- Você... - exclamou Rony incrédulo.

- Eu esperava mesmo que você fosse o primeiro a me reconhecer jovem Weasley – o comensal falou com satisfação - por toda aquela história entre mim e seu irmão...

- Augustus Rookwood, seu desgraçado!. "História?" Você matou meu irmão seu maldito – Gritou Rony correndo em direção ao comensal.

Com um rápido movimento de varinha ele desaparatou e reapareceu as costas de Rony, pegando o bruxo completamente desprevenido. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele lançou um poderoso feitiço que fez Rony voar por entre o salão e bater com força na parede oposta.

Harry ficou impressionado. Ele se lembrava de Rookwood como mais um entre tantos seguidores de Voldemort no passado. Vagamente, ele também recordava que ele trabalhou no ministério, agindo como espião em algum setor importante. Mas aquele poder mágico era novidade. O feitiço de desaparatação seguido do ataque ao Rony foi executado com uma velocidade e precisão impressionantes.

- Vocês verão – ele disse a Harry, Hermione e Rony que se recuperava do ataque – que eu sou mais do que eu era, do que eu jamais pensei em ser, mais do que...

- Chega de enrolação Rookwood. Você acredita mesmo que ira vencer sozinho três bruxos altamente gabaritados como nós? - perguntou Harry interrompendo o discurso em tom de desafio.

- Sim, jovem Potter, e este será apenas o começo – ele respondeu com uma perturbadora nota de confiança na voz.

* * *

><p>NA: Rookwood finalmente se revelou e está metodicamente colocando seu grande plano em prática... veremos mais adiante o que sairá desse embate direto entre ele o trio. E não deixe de deixar seu review nos comentários! Como prometi, semana que vem teremos o próximo capítulo!

**8**


	4. Horror Vacui

**4. Horror Vaccui**

Augustus Rookwood mantinha uma postura ereta e superior, como a de um general no campo de batalha. Alto, esnobe de cabelos levemente grisalhos ele mantinha o ar de superioridade que Harry começou a se recordar que ele possuía nos tempos de Voldemort.

Ele trajava vestes bruxas tradicionais e Gina definitivamente não estava à vista. No pescoço ele usava uma espécie de pingente com um círculo prateado, que era rodeado de inscrições rúnicas que Harry nunca havia visto antes na vida.

- A Gina, onde ela está? – berrou Rony, visivelmente descontrolado.

- Acalma-se jovem Weasley – Rookwood respondeu didaticamente – compreendo a sua preocupação, devido aos assuntos passados entre nós, mas a morte de Gina Weasley não está nos meus planos no momento.

- Não mude de assunto, onde ela está? Porque você a sequestrou? – Interrogou Harry.

- Vejam senhores, Gina está viva. Vamos nos manter nas coisas que são importantes por aqui, ora! – Ele falou como se estivesse em uma transação de negócios - Ela não é o foco do meu plano como eu disse, mas sim uma pequena engrenagem que irá nos ajudar a compor o todo.

Coisas grandes estão por vir senhores, e a participação da Gina foi importante para conseguirmos chegar até aqui. Porém, ela ainda é necessária como a minha apólice de seguro. Voltem para casa, e fiquem tranquilos. Prometo que após o desenrolar de todos os eventos vocês terão a Gina são e salva ao final de tudo. Esse é o acordo, até que ele é bem vantajoso, não acham?

A presunção e arrogância de Rookwood eram corrosivas. Mesmo Harry, que foi treinado para manter o controle emocional em situações extremas como esta, estava começando a se irritar com aquele tom controlado e falsamente conciliador.

Rony, pelo contrário, perdia progressivamente o controle. Tomado de fúria, ele atacou o antigo comensal novamente, seguido por Hermione. Rapidamente Harry se juntou e os três se uniram para atacar o adversário com feitições e maldições diversos. Rookwood se movia rapidamente, com esquivas e contrafeitiços eficientes, mantendo a luta sob seu controle.

Depois de quase meia hora de luta, os meninos não conseguiram nenhum progresso. O cansaço começava a atacar principalmente Rony, que não estava com muito preparo físico e atacava muito mais na base da raiva e força de vontade do que com a razão. Hermione tentava manter uma postura mais estratégica e defensiva, protegendo principalmente seu marido enquanto Harry usava todos os anos de treinamento e experiência como auror. Mas mesmo com o esforço combinado de todos eles, o comensal mantinha uma certa margem de vantagem, desaparatando e lançando feitiços complexos com um facilidade espantosa.

O cenário da batalha mudou completamente quando Rookwood tomou distância e com um gesto de varinha criou em sua volta um anel de fogo, queimando a cerca de um metro do seu corpo enquanto ele sorria debilmente, quase hipnotizado pela beleza das chamas em movimento.

Quando Harry viu a loucura naqueles olhos e ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Lentamente as chamas começam a se contorcer e evoluir de uma maneira diferente, se combinando e queimando cada vez mais.

E numa explosão de calor e fúria, uma pantera emergiu por entre as chamas, um crepitar macabro, nefasto e maldito. Não havia olhos por detrás daquelas orbitas vazias, mas havia algo mais naquela pantera, como uma consciência maligna que se deliciava por estar em fim libertada.

Com arrombos cada vez maiores, novas formas de vidas emergiam. Tigres, leões e serpentes. Ávidas por liberdade, elas queimam ferozmente num espetáculo tenebrosos de luz e magia negra. O sufocante bafo quente sugava todo o oxigênio do ambiente, tornando o salão cada vez mais claustrofóbico e abafado. Uma fuligem negra de madeira queimada começa a empestear todo o local.

Os bruxos corriam, literalmente, por suas vidas. Não havia cansaço, raiva ou esperança. Apenas o horror em seu estado mais um puro e simples. Um medo primitivo e irracional que destruia a alma dos três. Eles lutavam, lançando feitiços de água, de proteção e qualquer outra coisa que os mantivesse livres das chamas. Mas eles pareciam apenas instigar aquela força primitiva cada vez mais.

Dragões de diversos tipos e raças começaram a se multiplicar pelo salão sobre os animais que os bruxos conseguiam derrotar. Assim como Quimeras, Hipogrifos, Leviatãs e toda sorte de criaturas supernaturais. Brilhando em tons incandescentes de amarelo, laranja e vermelho o volume daquele fogo infernal simplesmente aumentava mais e mais. Selvagem, demoníaco, beirando o irracional.

O pior é que Rookwood não parecia estar se esforçando realmente, ou ansioso para matar os garotos. No meio de tudo isso, ele ria simplesmente, como um maestro, coordenando e orquestrando novos ataques, com movimentos largos, abrangentes e teatrais. Como um viciado, ele apenas se deixava levar pelo momento, apreciando aquela onda de prazer, êxtase e loucura.

E num crescendo as chamas se combinaram uma vez mais, em uma gigantesca hidra com centenas de cabeças, queimando em chamas e fúria. O terror em sua forma mais bruta. Era desesperadora a maneira com que esse ser quase onisciente farejava o medo e a carne humana em busca de mais combustível. Harry podia sentir todos aqueles olhos o fitando completamente e o bafo quente da morte. Foi nesse momento que ele teve certeza. Aquela besta primordial estava com fome, e tinha cansado de brincar com sua comida.

Nesse momento Hermione gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir por entre as chamas:

- Meninos, eu preciso de um feitiço de completo de proteção em 3...

- 2.. – Continuou Rony.

- 1! – exclamou Harry por fim

Sincronizados, Harry e Rony criaram um bolha translúcida e semitransparente de proteção. Antes que o feitiço envolvesse os três completamente Hermione falou após uma série de movimentos complicados com a varinha:

_- Horror Vacui!_

A única coisa que Harry lembra claramente foi do estampindo. Forte, agudo e de estourar os tímpanos. Um assobio letal de uma cobra silibando ao atacar sua presa, rasgando o ar em direção ao centro da sala.

No instante seguinte, uma janela para o vácuo sideral se fez presente, uma fenda que ao se abrir começou instantaneamente a sugar todo o ar ambiente. Embora Harry, Rony e Hermione estivessem protegido dentro do feitiço-bolha de proteção, todo o restante do ambiente era puxando para aquele vórtex destrutivo.

Mesmo após ter sido surpreendida completamente, aquela besta primordial ainda ardia em chamas, lutando claramente por sua vida, Agonizando de raiva e dor, ela era violentamente sugada e sufocava naquele ambiente cada vez mais sem oxigênio.

Hermione ainda bufava e gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, devido aos esforços para manter a concentração no feitiço. Lentamente a fera começava a morrer, sendo consumida por aquele vácuo destruidor. Impressionado, Harry também se lembra de ter feito uma anotação mental: Nunca mais duvide da inteligência da Hermione.

Somente depois de todo o fogo ter sido vencido que Harry se lembrou de Augustus Rookwood, que também agoniza sem ter como respirar. Por alguns segundos o antigo comensal estava apenas lá, segurando o pescoço, se contorcendo e de olhos arregalados em desespero, sufocando até a morte. Harry chegou a cogitar se Hermione iria até o fim, mas antes que ele completasse o pensamento, a garota finalizou o feitiço e Rookwood caiu ainda vivo no chão.

E o silêncio se diluiu por entre a cena. Apenas Hermione e Rookwood respiravam ruidosamente, claramente recuperando o fôlego, enquantos os meninos ainda estavam perplexos com todo o ocorrido.

Quando a luta parecia se encaminhar para seu ato final Rookwood se levantou e berrou a plenos pulmões, liberando uma estranha energia negra e impregnante que parecia surgiu do estranho amuleto em seu peito. Com uma fúria demoníaca nos olhos ele lançou um feitiço diretamente no coração de Hermione, explodindo tudo e todos a sua volta.

Após todo aquele caos, Harry se levantou e pode ver o que estava acontecendo. Hermione flutuava no ar, como uma boneca de pano, enquanto o feitiço de Rookwood continuava, mantendo um estranho e fantasmagórico vínculo entre os dois.

Aquilo ia além da magia que Harry conhecia. Era algo secular e maligno. Rookwood emitia um som rouco e visceral, como se estivesse drenando não só as energias, mas todos os sentimentos e a alma de Hermione em um macabro ritual de magia negra. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Harry quando ele percebeu que a última vez que ele viu algo remotamente parecido foi quando Bartô Crounch Jr. foi punidoapós a final do torneio tribruxo, e recebeu um beijo de Dementador.

E aquele estranho amuleto no peito de Rookwood zunia, estalava e ressoava. Como um sino, em assovios cada vez mais curtos entre si. Vibrando, vibrando e vibrando, num fluxo constante, parecendo estar cada vez mais sobrecarregado. Vindo de algum lugar Rony apareceu e gritou "_Estupefaça!_" lançando um feitiço diretamente naquele estranho amuleto, o que fez a ligação entre Rookwood e Gina se partir e tudo explodir em perigosas fagulhas elétricas mais uma vez.

Harry se levantou novamente decidido a dar um fim a toda essa situação. Rony já estava mais afastado, cuidando da Hermione. Com passos firmes, ele caminhou até o antigo comensal e falou tentando manter sobre controle o ódio que pulsava em suas veias:

- Augustus Rookwood, você está preso devido ao sequestro de Ginevra Weasley e pela tentativa de assasinato de três pessoas. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo que você disser poderá, e provavelmente será, usado contra você no tribunal. Se você não tiver condições de contratar um advogado...

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar, o comensal começou a gargalhar alto, de um maneira tão confiante quanto pertubadora. Embora estivesse cansado, ele encontrou forças para dizer:

- Me prender? – ele falou em tom de desafio - Você, realmente, não faz a menor ideia do que está acontecendo, não é, jovem Potter? – Ele disse antes de seus olhos ficarem completamente negros. Com um estampido violentamente forte e não característico, Rookwood desaparatou, deixando uma queimadura negra e circular marcada no chão.

Rony chegou alguns minutos depois, ajudando uma debilitada Hermione a caminhar. Quando eles chamaram a atenção de Harry, ele ainda estava perplexo, tentando entender o que diabos havia acabado de acontecer.

**4**


	5. Monsieur Mendelev

N/A: _Desculpem o atraso para postar o capítulo pessoal, uma mistura de problemas pessoais com o próprio tamanho do capítulo, que ficou maior que o costume. Porém, sem mais delongas, vamos a ele!_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Monsiuer Mendelev<strong>

Gina ainda estava sonolenta e desorientada. Certamente ela tinha sido abatida com um sedativo poderoso que só agora começava a perder o efeito. Seus pulsos estavam vermelhos e marcados devido as cordas que a mantinham aprisionada nos pulsos e tornozelos. Olhando em volta, ela percebeu que estava no subsolo, em uma espécie de galpão abandonado de uma loja de artigos bruxos.

Ela deve ter feito algum barulho, pois seu captor desceu as escadas. Alto e com cabelos grisalhos, ele trazia consigo uma bandeja com pães, frutas e sucos.

- Olá Sra. Potter, vejo que finalmente acordou! – Ele falou de maneira polida

- Quem é você, o que acontecendo? Me tire daqui! – Ela berrava fazendo força para se livrar das cordas.

- Realmente... ainda não tivemos tempo de nos apresentar, voltando as formalidades, muito prazer, sou Augustus Rookwood.

- Rookwood? Foi... foi.. você que matou o Fredy seu maldito! – Gina, exclamou

- Fatos da vida, infelizmente – ele falou com indiferença. Bem, não vamos falar de passado por ora, mas sim focar em coisas realmente importantes, mais especificamente sobre o seu futuro – ele frisou, abandonando o clima de amenidades.

Ele pegou as mãos da bruxa e falou:

- Sra. Potter, onde está a Varinha Primogênita? – o bruxo perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina

Antes que ela pudesse perceber sua mente foi inundada por todas as lembranças daquele ano da queda de Voldemort. Instintivamente, ela se lembrou de Harry lhe contando do túmulo de Dumbledore, e de como a varinha havia sido enterrada junto com o corpo do ex-diretor, além de todas as memórias de como seu marido se tornou o mestre da Varinha. Atordoada, somente depois da terrível experiência que ela percebeu que seus pensamentos foram dissecados por uma agressiva e ofensiva maneira de legilimência.

- Interessante.. – Rookwood começou a divagar - então a Varinha Primogênita está no túmulo de Dumbledore, mas ela é inútil sem o Potter. Bem, isso explica o final daquela batalha em Hogwarts, mas nenhuma informação útil sobre a Pedra da Ressureição, terei que ir diretamente atrás da fonte então, infelizmente...

Ainda com a cabeça ardendo em febre, Gina se esforçou para desafiar o bruxo:

- Então é isso não é? Agora que você já tem a capa de invisibilidade, seu grande plano é juntar todas as Relíquias da Morte e se tornar o senhor da morte?

- Digamos que esse é começo rumo a direção certa... – o bruxo riu, contrafeito

- Então que maldito plano é esse no final das contas?

- Esta, Sra. Potter, é a pergunta de um milhão de galões não é mesmo? – Rookwood concluiu com uma nota de orgulho na voz... – Agora fique ai e se comporte, sempre haverá espaço para puros sangue como você nos dias que estão por vir...

As horas passaram, mas Gina não estava disposta a cooperar. Ela não tinha passado por tudo que passou na vida, para ficar apenas ali, esperando como uma boa garota. Além disso, ela percebeu que apesar de todo o esforço de manter a conversa num nível polido e educado, Rookwood estava visualmente cansado e abatido, principalmente após a legilemência, e talvez não fosse tão difícil de ser vencido em uma luta direta.

Durante o dia ela olhou com atenção o depósito onde estava. Talvez uma daquelas milhares de caixas ela encontrasse um objeto cortante que a ajudasse a escapar. E agora que já era noite novamente era melhor hora de procurar. Depois de uma silenciosa caçada ela encontrou um canivete enferrujado que era exatamente o que ela precisava.

Após se libertar, ela continuou silenciosamente a subir as escadas. Três ou quatro lances de escadas a separavam do topo do cativeiro onde ela estava. Estranhamente, a cada novo degrau que subia, ela também sentia um calafrio perverso subindo pela sua espinha, e um gosto ruim na boca que já começava a lhe dar tonturas.

Inicialmente ela pensou que era por causa da adrenalina de toda a situação. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu sair do esconderijo ela viu que era algo muito maior do que ela imaginava. Em um campo abandonado, centenas e centenas de dementadores se aproximavam cada vez mais, assoviando mortalmente, escurecendo todo o brilho das estrelas e girando em fantasmagóricos círculos, guiados pela ponta da varinha de Rookwood, que controlava todo aquele caos como um mestre de marionetes.

Sorrindo, ele se virou para Gina e falou:

- Vejo que não resolveu cooperar Sra. Potter... uma pena, infelizmente... - ele falou, antes da garota desmaiar dentro daquele pesadelo gelado e sombrio.

Depois do ocorrido no Ministério da Magia, Harry e Rony foram direto para o St. Mungus, o principal hospital do mundo bruxo, para buscar assistência imediata para Hermione. Demoraram cerca de dois dias para que a garota voltasse de um estado parecido com o coma. Agora, ela estava fisicamente bem, embora anêmica e pálida, e definitivamente fora de ação por um tempo.

Entre uma poção fortificante e outra, eles discutiam e tentavam ligar todas as informações que possuíam no momento.

- O que temos até agora... – começou Hermione – é que Augustus Rookwood, um antigo funcionário do departamento dos mistérios, atuou durante a segunda grande guerra bruxa como agente duplo para o Lord Voldemort. Atualmente ele está desenvolvendo um plano, que de alguma forma envolve o sequestro de Gina.

- Aparentemente, podemos acreditar nessa teoria – emendou Rony - pois até o hoje ele não enviou uma carta, um pedido de resgate ou nada do gênero. Sabemos também que após o sequestrou Gina ele foi direto para o Ministério. Mas como será que ele passou pela segurança e carregou a Gina? Harry, seu capitão descobriu alguma coisa?

- Bom, nenhuma informação em relação ao paradeiro de Gina. Um amigo deixou o inventário das coisas que estavam faltando em minha casa. Entre uma coisa e outra, o que me chamou a atenção foi a minha capa de invisibilidade, parece que o Rookwood a pegou junto com a Gina. Posso garantir para vocês que ela estava muito bem escondida, então ele deve ter gasto alguns meses de vigilância para saber onde pega-la.

- Ok, isso pode ser alguma coisa – ponderou Hermione. Outra coisa que temos que analisar é aquele poder mágico do Rookwood, aquilo definitivamante não é normal. Ele levou a luta com nós três com uma facilidade absurda, além do fato que o fogo maldito é um feitiço extremamente desgastante para quem conjura. O Rookwood porém não estava nem suando enquanto controlava a maldição...

- Temos que pensar naquele feitiço de desaparatação no final do duelo também, eu nunca vi alguém desaparatar daquele jeito – ponderou Harry

- Com certeza é culpa daquele artefato prateado – exclamou Rony – quando eu acertei um Estupefaça nele consegui quebrar aquele ritual de magia negra que ele lançou sobre você, more.

- Eu não lembro muita coisa – começou Harry rabiscando um esboço do pingente em um bloco de papel – mas quando eu me aproximei para prender o Rookwood eu vi que ele era circular, parecia bem antigo e desgastado pelo tempo, além de ter umas inscrições rúnicas em volta.

- Eu lembro desse pingente! – falou Hermione animada ao ver o desenho de Harry – prateado, inscrições rúnicas... – ela fez força para puxar a informação da memória - este é o lendário Coração Negro! Eu li sobre ele uma vez naquele livro sobre arte das trevas da seção restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Sensacional Hermione, e o que ele faz? – Perguntou Harry com a adrenalina a mil

- Eu não sei! Aquela merda de livro não tinha nenhuma informação útil sobre nada!

- Bom, só precisamos agora encontrar um especialista em artes das trevas que fica tudo resolvido – disse Rony desanimado

- Na verdade... – começou Harry pensativo – eu conheço um, o criminoso Monsiuer Mendelev, se ele não souber sobre o Coração Negro, ninguém mais sabe.

- E como você espera encontrá-lo? Vamos simplesmente mandar uma coruja e marcar uma entrevista? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Não vai ser preciso - Harry respondeu com uma nota de orgulho na voz - eu o prendi em Azkban a três meses atrás.

Terminada a conversa, Harry mandou imediatamente uma coruja para seu chefe pedindo uma entrevista com o Mosiuer Mendelev. Ele sabia que seu chefe estaria irritado, e com uma dose de razão, mas essa era única maneira de seguir em frente.

Ian Mcllaster chegou próximo ao horário de almoço do outro dia. Ele mantinha a postura séria, ereta e profissional. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, o fazendo sentir culpado antes mesmo dizer qualquer coisa. Após se cumprimentarem ele falou secamente

- Potter, reporte os eventos ocorridos no ministério da Magia.

Harry explicou então os eventos passados, enfatizado a tranquilidade e poder de Rookwood, e como ele fazia questão de enfatizar que o sequestro de Gina era apenas uma pequena engrenagem dentro de um grande plano.

- Muito bem Potter, eu irei deixa-lo participar da nossa força tarefa a partir de agora, pois a informação que você nos trouxe é extremamente útil. Porém, dessa vez você irá seguir estritamente minha ordens, entendido?

- Sim senhor – respondeu Harry rapidamente

Após a bronca, o capitão pareceu relaxar um pouco. Ele encostou as costas na cadeira e respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Eu te entendo Potter, de verdade. Você tinha uma pista para salvar sua esposa e se agarrou com todas as forças a ela. Mas veja o rumo que suas ações tomaram. Você envolveu dois dos seus amigos sem treinamento formal em combate mágico para uma armadilha potencialmente letal.

Por um milagre você tem um amigo teimoso demais para ser derrubado facilmente e uma amiga tão poderosa quanto inteligente. Poucas pessoas pensariam em eliminar o oxigênio da equação para combater o fogomaldito como sua amiga pensou – ele falou genuinamente impressionado - e menos ainda seriam capazes de realizar um _Horror Vacui_ sem morrer sufocado no processo.

Liderar é mais do que ditar ordens Potter. E saber lidar com as consequências dos que seus atos podem causar.

Harry absorveu a sabedoria daquelas palavras. Lentamente, ele conseguia enxergar por além daquela couraça e entender um pouco mais sobre o seu capitão, e ter orgulho de lutar ao lado de um homem como aquele. Após olhar demoradamente para o garoto, Ian Mcllaster retomou a postura um pouco mais formal e falou:

- Consegui aquela entrevista com o Mendelev que você me pediu. Você terá uma hora Potter, então faça cada segundo valer a pena.

Depois da queda de Voldemort, os dementadores foram banidos de Azkban. Mas agora que estavam na prisão, Harry e Rony perceberam que ela continuava tão fria e desoladora quanto sempre foi. O final de tarde já caia sobre aqueles corredores, que estavam impregnados com o gosto amargo da tristeza e do desespero do coração da maioria daqueles presos. Durante o caminho, Rony aproveitou e perguntou:

- Mas quem é esse Monsieur Mendelev afinal de contas?

- Pelo que eu sei ele foi uma espécie de aluno prodígio na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons na França, até sair antes de completar o último ano. Ele é bem jovem, mas a cerca de dois anos já começou a ter fama no submundo do crime mágico pela complexidade e eficiência dos roubos que cometeu.

Quando chegaram a sala de interrogatório Rony teve que admitir que ele era jovem. Ele tinha 18, no máximo 19 anos de idade e mesmo durante esses três meses em Azkaban ele ainda estava surpreendentemente bem. Com um perfil atlético, elegante, cabelos castanhos e penetrantes olhos azuis piscina ele se mantinha seguro e confiante, mantendo inclusive um ar de superioridade e de arrogância, como o de um menino da mais alta aristocracia que apenas se divertia ao desafiar a sociedade corrempendo as regras estabelecidas.

- _Oui.. Oui_... quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é mesmo _monsieur_ Potter? – Monsieur Mendelev falou com um arrastado e inconfundível sotaque francês.

- Olá Mendelev, acredito que você não está exatamente feliz em me ver não é mesmo? – Harry respondeu com a mesma dose de sarcasmo.

- _Certainement_... _bon_ o fato de você estar por aqui significa que eu estou ainda com mais problemas? – o criminoso perguntou levantando levemente a sobrancelha.

- Não necessariamente – disse Harry - além de que sejamos sinceros, será difícil você se meter em uma problema ainda maior do que aquele roubo da Coroa da Rainha Britânica no começo do ano... o nosso setor de Inomináveis ainda tem pesadelos ao ouvir seu nome depois de todos o trabalho que eles tiveram para tentar abafar o caso para o mundo trouxa.

- E a _meilleure partie _foi eu ter conseguido vender a coroa de volta para o seu primeiro ministro por _une quantidad_ absurda de galões, haha – ele falou se divertindo.

- Em partes – Harry ponderou – porque que foi exatamente esse rastro que você deixou que me fez conseguir prender você não é mesmo? – ele terminou com uma piscadela matadora

- _Enfin_.. – Mendelev falou visivelmente tentando mudar o assunto - e você seria? – Ele falou olhando para Rony.

- Ronald Weasley, um amigo de Harry Potter.

- Um amigo apenas? Interessante...

- Isso mesmo Mendelev - começou Harry – Temos razões para acreditar que um perigoso criminoso está utilizando um artefato que já identificamos como sendo o "Coração Negro" e estamos aqui pois precisamos de mais informações para entendermos melhor com o quê estamos lidando.

- O Coração Negro? Huum... – Mendelev começou a ponderar – parece _interessant_. Porém, eu tenho uma contraproposta. Eu quero que você mexa os seus pauzinhos para retomar minha extradição para a "_Chemin vers Nulle"_, a prisão francesa para bruxos.

- Veja bem Mendelev, eu não consigo te garantir uma coisa dessas, mas prometo que irei tentar...

- Você é ninguém menos que Harry Potter, "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e toda aquela história... _Certainement_, _une_ palavrinha com seu ministro da magia, o Quim Shackbolt deve ser suficiente. Afinal de contas, você não conseguiu essa entrevista comigo não é mesmo? – Agora foi a vez do Monsieur Mendelev devolver a piscadela matadora.

- É verdade... Bom Mendelev, então temos um trato? – Harry questionou decidido a fechar o acordo

- Combinado _monsieur_ Potter – Ele respondeu acenando a cabeça

- Então, nos conte tudo que você sabe sobre o Coração Negro – disse Harry sentindo um calafrio de excitação percorrendo a espinha.

- A pergunta fundamental, _monsiuer_ Potter, é: Qual seria seu último pensamento antes de morrer?

Era uma pergunta retórica, obviamente, mas imediatamente Harry se lembrou daquela noite fatídica nos terrenos de Hogwarts, aquelas horas em que conscientemente caminhou em direção à morte pelas mãos do lorde Voldemort, sentindo a tristeza de não ter um futuro ao lado de Hermione, Rony e todos seus amigos, de nunca mais sentir os beijos doces de Gina...

- Do que adianta isso? – exclamou Rony interrompendo os devaneios de Harry

- _Pardon_ jovem Weasley, essa resposta é o principio de tudo. A história do Coração Negro é uma história de morte, mais precisamente uma história sobre obter poder através da morte. Meus estudos indicam que após morrer nossa consciência continua existindo, em uma dimensão paralela, uma espécie de "limbo temporal".

As nossas, _pour ainsi_ dizer, "almas" pertencem naturalmente a esta dimensão, mas elas conseguem se manter presas ao nosso mundo associando-se aos nossos corpos, que atuam como verdadeiras "âncoras dimensionais". Ao morrer está ligação é desfeita, e a alma volta para essa dimensão paralela _d'origine_.

Porém, o último pensamento antes da quebra da ligação é essencial para definir _la_ _manière_ em que a alma irá existir no "outro lado". Se a pessoa está sentindo tristeza, serenidade ou até mesmo alívio, essa quebra é lenta e gradual, permitindo que alma mantenha sua integridade, assumindo a mesma forma do corpo que utilizou como âncora.

Entretanto, _si la rupture_ ocorre em um turbilhão de fúria, ódio ou vingança a quebra é extremamente rápida e violenta, impedindo a alma de assimilar a forma e memórias do individuo antes de partir. Por isso no "outro lado" essa alma se torna perdida e, sem fontes de emoções positivas, ela estaria destinada a definhar e se auto canibalizar com o tempo. No _fin_,_ tout_ que resta é uma figura negra, asquerosa e disforme, mais conhecida como...

- Dementadores - conclui Harry.

- _Exactement_ monsieur Potter! – Mendelev falou genuinamente impressionado - É por isso que os dementadores são criaturas tão evoluídas e necessitam constantemente se alimentar da felicidade alheia

- Espera um pouco – começou Rony – se isso for verdade, isso quer dizer que os dementadores não deveriam existir nesse mundo, mas sim permanecer presos no outro lado...

- Durante muito tempo me fiz a mesma pergunta _monsiuer_ Weasley. E só obtive respostas ao conhecer a história de Jackson Durrancht, conhecem?

- Não - ambos responderam quase que automaticamente

- Jackson Durrancht foi um obscuro entusiasta de la _magie_ das trevas, um dos primeiros eu diria. Ele viveu nos tempos medievais, quando o nosso mundo e o mundo dos trouxas ainda estavam entrelaçados.

Após anos de estudo, ele conseguiu chegar a conclusões próximas a que temos agora, e dedicou a vida a criar um "substituto" para o corpo, _un objet_ que fosse capaz de "ancorar" as almas da mesma maneira que um corpo humano.

Realizando _une_ série de experimentos que quase o levaram a loucura ele conseguiu fazer um artefato circular, prateado e cercado de inscrições rúnicas, que ficou conhecido como, que rufem os tambores – ele disse batucando na mesa - "O Coração Negro".

Porém, ao criar o artefato, ele conseguiu "ancorar" neste mundo apenas as almas sedentas por um corpo e uma fonte de energias positivas, seres hoje que chamamos de dementadores.

Ao utilizar o Coração Negro, portanto, o _monsiuer_ Durrant _involontairement_ criou um canal que traz de volta do mundo dos mortos todas essas almas amaldiçoadas e condensou todo o controle desse poder mágico bruto no seu medalhão. Portanto, os dementadores não poderão voltar ao seu lugar de origem enquanto o Coração Negro existir, por estarem presos a _elle_.

- E o que aconteceu com eles? Com Jackson Durrancht e o Coração Negro? -

- Eis o grande mistério _monsiuer_ Potter. Ninguém sabe ao certo, poucos sabem sequer da existência deles.

Escritos do próprio _monsiuer_ Durrancht mostram que ao ser ver cercado de almas asquerosas e nojetas que sugam a felicidade dos outros ele decidiu acabar com o Coração Negro do único jeito que imaginou e atirou-se para a morte junto com o amuleto em um véu fino e letal, sustentadas por um arco de pedras velhas e polidas que ele acreditava ser _un portail_ entre os dois mundos.

- O Véu da Sala da Morte? – Perguntou Harry automaticamente.

- Você o conhece _monsiuer_ Potter? – disse Mendelev ainda mais curioso – esse mesmo, que o seu Ministério insiste em dizer que foi ele quem inventou...

- Então não há outra forma de destruí-lo? Atira-lo no véu é a única maneira? – Perguntou Rony buscando respostas

- Bem, tecnicamente existe uma maneira. A maldição da morte, _Avada Kedrava_, desenvolvida por um discípulo de Jackson, que consiste justamente na quebra da ligação entre o corpo e a alma.

Entretanto, veja como Jackson Durrancht foi brilhante _monsieur_ Weasley! Nenhuma pessoa viva poderia atravessar o véu, o corpo se destruiria automaticamente no processo. Portanto nenhuma pessoa viva pode ter o controle do Coração Negro!

A única maneira – Mendelev começou a rir em descrença – seria se essa pessoa fosse capaz de enganar a própria Morte!

Harry e Rony não riram. Eles sabiam que existia sim, uma maneira de enganar a Morte, e pelo visto, Augustus Rookwood também sabia.

Durante o caminho de volta de Azkaban, Harry e Rony passaram por Hogsmeade e decidiram passar no bar Três Vassouras. Já era tarde da noite, mas eles precisavam tomar alguma coisa e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Ao entrarem, Madame Rosermeta logo os reconheceu, dando um abraço apertado em Rony que certamente Hermione não aprovaria, e alegremente serviu duas cervejas amanteigadas aos rapazes

- E então Harry, você acha que podemos confiar nele? – Perguntou Rony, após eles se sentarem.

- Acredito que sim, Mendelev têm bastante conhecimento mágico. Eu não o vejo como um criminoso particularmente perigoso, mas sim como um ladrão em buscas de "feitos" cada vez mais espetaculares... Além disso, a história dele explica muitas coisas.

Por exemplo, agora sabemos porque o Rookwood roubou a capa de invisibilidade, porque estava tão forte, só não explica porque... – Harry respirou fundo – ele pegou a Gina e...

- Harry, eu sei que isso explica uma coisa. Ele não raptou Gina por sua causa, para se vingar de você ou algo assim. Ele fez isso porque é um lunático que quer comandar um bando de dementadores. Vamos avisar o ministério, colocar todos os aurores atrás desse maluco!

Harry sorriu timidamente por um instante.

- Ânimo cara, vamos falar com a Hermione e você vai ver como ela concorda comigo.

Ao sair do Três Vassouras Harry pode sentir a brisa úmida e amena daquele final de verão londrino, que lhe dava forças e energia para refletir sobre as palavras de Rony. Lentamente ele começava a relaxar e acreditar que tempos melhores estavam por vir.

Porém, ele repentinamente percebeu uma pedra na calçada, que começou a tremer devagar e gradualmente cada vez mais e mais. Ele podia sentir uma mudança de direção no vento, tão gélida e inesperada quanto artificial. Paredes e portas batiam, pessoas gritavam e lâmpadas estouravam em diferentes lugares. Com espanto, ele começou sentir a felicidade sendo sugada e arrancada a força do fundo do seu peito.

Cinco ou seis dementadores apareceram. Como sombras nefastas e cruéis eles param de frente para os meninos, os incapacitando completamente. Os dementadores permaneciam imóveis e obedientes, quando uma voz, distante e rouca começou a ecoar de dentro do dementador mais a frente. Harry reconheceu imediatamente o timbre distorcido e manipulador de Augustus Rookwood:

- Olá senhores. Um grande dia está por vir, um dia em que eu, Augustus Rookwood irei trazer ao mundo a aurora de uma nova civilização. Um mundo mais justo e igualitário, para as pessoas verdadeiramente eleitas à herdar a Terra.

Considerem essa como a anunciação da grande revolução que está por vir. Baixas e mortes são comuns em momentos como esse, porém necessárias. Como o cimento e argamassa que irão sedimentar o mundo de amanhã. Porém, mesmo para traidores do próprio sangue com vocês, eu lhe ofereço uma chance de salvar aquilo lhe é mais precioso e caro.

Ao cair do próximo dia venham lutar junto com essas autoridades corrompidas com o fedor e ignorância do mundo trouxa, mas, mais que isso, tragam também a Varinha Primogênita, e quem sabe, poderão salvar as progenitoras da sua linhagem

Tão rápido quanto chegaram, os dementadores saíram, flutuando para o céu noturno, deixando um Rony e Harry ainda atordoados com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- A Primogênita... - começou Rony

- A varinha Rony! Ele quer varinha que está enterrada no túmulo do Dumbledore!

- Eu sei Harry! Mas o que ele sabe sobre as Relíquias da Morte? Primeiro a sua capa de invisibilidade, agora a Varinha...

Harry também estava confuso com a situação. Sua mente tentava juntar os pedaços que compunham a estranha engrenagem que ligava todos os elementos dessa história: Rookwood, Capa de Invisibilidade, Coração Negro, Gina, Varinha Primogênita, Relíquias da Morte, Progenitoras...

E como um raio ele entendeu. Pálido como cera ele mirou os olhos assustados de Rony:

- A Hermione, Rony! Ele pegou a Hermione!

**11**


	6. A Marcha dos Dementadores

**6. A Marcha dos Dementadores**

Aparatar em St. Mungus foi como o mais terrível Deja Vú. Os mesmos gritos abafados, a mesma correria, o mesmo caos por todos os lados. Ao chegar no quarto de Hermione, Harry confirmou o que já sabia. Sua amiga havia sido raptada, e era a mais nova vítima de Augustus Rookwood.

Ian Macllister e seu esquadrão já estavam na cena do crime tentando entender o que havia acontecido. O capitão de Harry discutia ferozmente com o diretor da instituição, perguntando motivo dos feitiços de proteção do hospital falharem.

- Os feitiços não falharam – disse Harry interrompendo a discussão.

Ian Macllister e o diretor do St. Mungus apenas encararam o garoto, silenciosamente processando o impacto daquela informação

- Na minha opinião – Harry continuou - Rookwood simplesmente aparatou dentro do quarto e sequestrou a Hermione. Olhem essa marca no chão – ele apontou para uma queimadura negra e circular no chão, semelhante a que ele viu após a fuga de Rookwood da batalha do ministério – de alguma forma o Rookwood consegui poder mágico o suficiente para quebrar algumas regras fundamentais da magia como a conhecemos.

- Então ele é um inimigo muito mais perigoso do que pensávamos – disse Ian Mcllaster

- Exatamente chefe. Isso porque ainda temos informações relevantes a segurança nacional que obtive durante a reunião com o Monsieur Mendeleiv. Você estava certo, o Rookwood planeja algo muito maior e de alguma forma relacionado ao passado de Voldemort.

Os riscos estão definitivamente maiores agora Capitão, sugiro nos preparamos bem, porque com certeza o Rookwood tem algo grandioso na manga. Ele inclusive já tem um prazo em mente, o final do dia de amanhã.

Sem hesitar, Ian Mcllaster se virou para um dos policiais que o acompanhavam e falou:

- Dursten, envie uma coruja para o ministro Shackbolt... Quero uma reunião com todos os capitães dos distritos amanhã logo pela manhã. Potter, venha comigo, quero saber todas essas informações imediatamente

Após relatar todo o ocorrido com Mendelev, Harry aproveitou o final de noite para descansar, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Ele podia sentir os níveis de tensão subindo assustadoramente, e este talvez fossem os últimos momentos de tranquilidade antes do gran finale orquestrado por parte de Rookwood.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Harry encontrou Rony sentado em uma pequena cafeteria dentro do hospital St. Mungus. Seu amigo estava cansado, mas igualmente determinado. Harry respirou e tomou coragem, estava na hora de levantar certos fantasmas do passado:

- Rony... precisamos conversar... eu ainda não me expliquei como fiz aquela conexão das relíquias da morte com a Hermione, ou porque o Rookwood a sequestrou em primeiro lugar e...

- Você se refere aquela promessa no lago de Hogwarts? Em que você a pediu para ela esconder a Pedra da Ressureição? – Disse Rony tranquilamente.

- A Hermione já havia te contado? – exclamou Harry surpreso.

- Sim, é uma coisa de cumplicidade que temos um com outro – ele falou em um tom de voz visivelmente abatido – mas decidimos enterrar o assunto e não tocar mais nele como você pediu para ela naquele ano. Mas não se preocupe, a Hermione me contou apenas o seu pedido, eu não faço a menor ideia de como ou aonde ela escondeu a Pedra...

Harry se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Ele se sentia tão mal com Rony. Primeiro a irmã, agora a esposa, era reconfortante saber que ainda poderia contar com seu melhor amigo.

- E essa reunião com todos os capitães de distrito? O que podemos esperar de tudo isso?

- A coisa está ficando séria Rony. Rookwood foi declarado um inimigo de estado. Temos agentes tentando localizá-lo desde ontem, mas eles não obtiveram nenhuma informação. Também foi decido a realização de um policiamento ostensivo para proteção e combate nos principais alvos de ataque em potencial.

- E nós? Vamos participar dessa reunião? Depois de tudo isso eu me recuso a ir para casa e ficar esperando pelo que vai acontecer e...

- Vamos sim. O combinado é que como estamos seguindo as regras, iremos participar do briefing e da força-tarefa. Porém, dificilmente teremos uma participação ativa, ficaremos responsáveis por um alvo secundário, como Hogwarts por exemplo...

- Mas Hogwarts como um alvo secundário? Depois de todo aquele discurso sobre a Varinha Primogênita eu achei que eles iriam nos querer a quilômetros dali...

- Eu não contei sobre essa parte do discurso... – falou Harry deixando Rony absorver lentamente o significado daquelas palavras.

- Harry... isso quer dizer que... se for preciso, você vai...

- Exatamente... – Harry finalizou com uma mistura de ódio e determinação irracionalmente cega na voz.

Durante a reunião todos os 23 capitães de distritos da Inglaterra estavam visivelmente nervosos. A escalada da ofensiva de Rookwood era meteórica, restando muitas dúvidas e poucas certezas. Eficiente, Ian Mcllaster tomou a iniciativa:

- Senhores, temos diante de nós um evento sem precedentes no nosso passado recente em mãos. O que começou como um simples sequestro vem se mostrando uma ameaça a segurança nacional, devido ao poderio ofensivo demonstrado por Rookwood.

Graças ao trabalho de inteligência do meu agente de campo Harry Potter e de alguns colegas, sabendo que este ex-integrante do departamento dos mistérios está usado um poder das artes das trevas desconhecido para abalar as estruturas do nosso sistema atual pós-queda de Voldmort.

Mesmo tentando localizá-lo insistentemente, não obtivemos sucesso. Precisamos então manter nosso policiamento ostensivo nos alvos primários, Gringontes, o Ministério da Magia, Big Ben, O Beco Diagonal, o Palácio de Buckingham... quero todos eles protegidos! Potter, você o Smith fica responsável pelo escalonamento dos nossos oficiais nos pontos secundários.

- Capitães, alguma dúvida? Estão todos comigo?

Determinados, todos os capitães e soldados presentes acenaram positivamente. Confiante, Ian Mcllaster afirmou:

- Excelente, então vamos tirar esse maníaco da nossa cidade!

Harry conseguiu negociar com seu colega Smith para que ele e Rony ficassem responsáveis por Hogwarts. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ter de se submeter a chantagem de Rookwood, mas no meio de tantas incertezas, o medo simplesmente falou mais alto.

O cair daquela noite foi atípico para a população de Londres. Havia uma inquietação circulando pela cidade, um calafrio que até mesmos os trouxas de alguma maneira sentiam, e percebiam que havia algo estranho no ar.

E como um estrondo, simplesmente aconteceu. Rookwood aparataram no centro da cidade Londres, trazendo consigo um exército dementadores. Uma cena tão imponente quanto perturbadora. Pessoas gritavam, carros explodiam e construções eram destruídas enquanto o ex-comensal avançava a passos largos com a sua marcha de dementadores.

Aquela armada destrutiva respondia aos comandos do seu líder com apenas um breve gesto de varinha. Acorrentados às vontades do seu mestre, ao dementadores se resignavam a atacar e destruir a tudo e a todos a sua volta, numa espiral cada vez mais caótica de destruição e poder ofensivo.

Barreira após barreira, soldado após soldados, as medidas de contenção estabelecidas na reunião ente os capitães de distrito caiam, subjugadas perante aquela marcha destrutiva.

Em um dos últimos postos de defesa que ainda estavam em pé, o jovem Karl Dusten coordenava uma série de esforços para impedir o avanço de Rookwwod. Feitiços, maldições, estratégias de combate... nada era suficiente para parar aquele exército. Mesmos maldições imperdoáveis, como a Avada Kedavra não conseguiam sequer chegar perto do bruxo antes que um entre os milhares de dementadores protegesse o ex-comensal.

Após a queda do seu posto de batalha, o jovem soldado tomou a última decisão que visualizava ser capaz de fazer. Correndo em desesperado por entre os escombros, ele lutava contra o cansaço para chegar até a porta do ministério da magia.

Quando ele finalmente alcançou o grande salão do ministério ele se esqueceu do cansaço, do calor e do suor que dominavam seu corpo. Sem fôlego, quase nocauteado pela fadiga ele se dirigiu ao capitão Ian Mcllaster:

- Capitão... eu... ele... quero dizer, o senhor não vai acreditar...

- Diga logo o homem!

- É o Rookwood. - disse Karl Dusten por fim recuperando o fôlego - Ele vai atacar diretamente o ministério! Ele está vindo, marchando pelas ruas de Londres com um exército de Dementadores!

- De quantos dementadores estamos falando soldado? Quantos? Vinte, cinqüenta, uma centena?

- Mais senhor, muito mais...

- Mil, dez mil, um milhão?

O soldado abriu a boca para responder, embora sua voz nunca tenha sido ouvida. Uma explosão de romper os tímpanos abalou todas as estruturas do salão onde estavam. Por trás de toda poeira e caos que surgiu, Rookwood invadiu o Ministério da Magia com passos triunfantes, e ele não estava sozinho.

Há alguns quilômetros dali Harry e Rony estavam em Hogwarts, esperando ansiosos pelo que estava por vir. Ao longe, eles começaram a ver um tênue fiapo de fumaça prateada se aproximando, brilhando num céu que já escurecia em delicados tons escuros.

Aquele patrono tinha a forma de um leão, forte, decidido, imponente com sua vasta juba imperial. Entretanto seus olhos pareciam desfocados, cansados, como os de um animal abatido. Ele caminhou a passos lentos e se aproximou de Harry. Foi então que ele falou, numa voz fraca que lembrava horrivelmente a do capitão Ian Mcllaster:

- Venha Potter... para o ministério... agora...

Como num último suspiro, aquela fumaça prateada se esvaiu no ar, flutuando por entre os dedos de Harry e desapareceu. O bruxo nunca tinha visto algo assim acontecer, mas de alguma forma ele sabia o que aquilo significa. Seu capitão, seu tutor, seu amigo estava morto e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer...

Harry ficou apenas assim por alguns instantes. De olhos semi-cerrados e mirando o chão sobre os seus pés, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Lentamente ele tomou coragem e se dispôs a fazer aquilo que ele já sabia que teria de fazer.

Ele começou a andar em direção ao lago, com um Rony surpreendido a suas costas, ainda sem muita certeza sobre o que dizer ou que ação tomar. Harry caminhou até encontrar um túmulo, tão bonito e alvo com a mais branca nuvem no céu.

Ele se preparava para abrir a sepultura de uma maneira quase que automática, sentindo o peso do seu coração batendo com força contra suas costelas enquanto sua consciência sussurava:

- Dumbledore... Me perdoe...

* * *

><p><em>NA: Reta final galera! No próximo capítulo teremos a grande conclusão da história! Até lá e muito obrigado pelos reviews!_**  
><strong>


	7. Semelhanças e Diferenças

**7. Semelhanças e Diferenças**

Milhares de dementadores envolviam o agora conquistado Ministério da Magia. Um exército de sombras fantasmagóricas que rodeava constantemente a imponente construção. O ar ao redor se tornava rarefeito e rançoso, como se impregnado com a essência de todos aqueles dementadores.

E ainda havia a desesperança. Conforme Harry e Rony se aproximavam da entrada do Ministério eles podiam sentir cada vez mais e mais o calor e alegria sendo arrancados a força de seus corpos.

Ao chegaram na porta de entrada, um dementador se aproximou. Impassível e robótico, ele se aproximava de maneira tão automática a daqueles que os atacaram no Três Vassouras. O mesmo tom frio e distante de Augustus Rookwood voltou a ecoar através deles:

- Olá Senhores, devo assumir que aceitaram minha oferta?

- Aqui está Rookwood! – Gritou Harry com raiva, tirando a Varinha Primogênita do seu bolso e mostrando para o dementador.

- Excelente, Potter! E veja só, como sou um homem de palavra, agora é minha vez de cumprir com minha promessa- O dementador ecoou a voz de Rookwood, enquanto fazia uma reverência.

Ao fundo era possível ver outro dementador se aproximando flutuando morbidamente na direção de Rony enquanto trazia Hermione completamente desacordada.

Era possível ver o alívio estampado no rosto do Rony quando ele por fim pegou sua mulher em seus braços. Hermione estava fria, adormecida, mas definitivamente bem e sem maiores evidências de ataques físicos.

- Muito bem senhores, esse foi somente uma prova da minha boa-fé. Peço que entrem e me tragam a varinha primogênita, para liberarmos a outra garota – A voz de Rookwood se perpetuava enquanto dementador deslizava para o lado, e fazia um gesto apontando a entrada principal do Ministério.

- Harry, eu... – começou Rony

- Não se preocupe amigo, fique com a Hermione, ela precisa de você – Harry olhou nos olhos de Rony tentando forçar um sorriso - Se possível leve-a o quanto antes para o St. Mungus pois ela necessita de cuidados e bastante de repouso. Eu irei trazer a Gina de volta, eu prometo.

Após Rony concordar positivamente com a cabeça. Harry se virou e encarou aquele longo e sinuoso caminho que estava por vir. Ele então respirou fundo, apertou com um pouco mais de força sua varinha e deu um passo a frente.

Os corredores do Ministério da Magia eram como um pesadelo se tornando realidade. Fantasmagóricos e sombrios, eles pareciam ecoar as lamúrias das centenas de comensais que perambulavam sem rumo pelos aposentos agora abandonados. Instintivamente, Harry sentia que apenas o poder da Varinha Primogênita que ele apertava com as mãos o permitia manter a sanidade do meio de toda essa situação.

Ao chegar no grande salão, muito do que ele tinha visto a alguns dias havia mudando. Agora, havia apenas um grande e imponente espelho no meio de toda a construção.

Harry guardou suas duas varinhas, uma no bolso direto e a outra no esquerdo de suas vestes e ficou intrigado com a situação. Conforme se aproximava, ele começava a reconhecer aquele magnífico espelho. As dimensões, os adornos, as inscrições em toda lateral... quando Harry por fim se postou de frente ao objeto, que ele percebeu impressionado que aquele era o espelho de Ojesed.

Rapidamente o reflexo do garoto se transformou em Gina. Mais precisamente em uma lembrança que ele tinha de poucos dias após pedir a garota em casamento a alguns anos naquela estância em Godric's Hallows.

Como num filme, ele via sua lembrança em que discutia levemente com Gina sobre o melhor ângulo e inclinação para tirar algumas fotos com o celular que ela tinha ganhado do seu pai Arthur alguns meses antes. Gina insistia para ele virar um pouco para o lado, abrir mais os olhos ou quem sabe sorrir um pouco mais, para aquela "selfie" ficar perfeita.

Harry, porém, nunca levou muito jeito para tirar fotos e não sabia muito bem o que fazer, ou como se comportar, e eles ficaram brevemente naquele impasse. Frustrada, a garota se lamentava que não teria nenhuma foto boa em Godric's Hallows para colocar na retrospectiva do casamento...

O que marcou o garoto foi a leveza daquele momento. Eles apenas ali, apaixonados, imaginando e construindo uma nova vida juntos. Quer dizer, depois de tantos maltratos junto com os Dursleys, os anos imprevisíveis em Hogwarts, e todo o terror da segunda grande guerra do mundo bruxo, parecia mágico perceber que a maior das suas preocupações fosse o melhor ângulo para tirar uma foto...

Rookwood então surgiu, tirando Harry de seus devaneios. Ameaçador, ele apareceu por detrás do espelho de Ojesed. O bruxo segurava Gina desacordada e fazia uma gravata com seus braços no pescoço da garota, claramente usando-a como um escudo humano. Metódico, ele também apontava sua varinha diretamente para a cabeça dela.

- Muito bem Sr. Potter. Odeio quebrar toda a nostalgia deste momento, mas temos outros objetivos com este espelho aqui...

- Como assim? – Perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Veja, eu peguei todas as informações com a sua amiga Hermione durante nossa ligação na última batalha nesse salão. Depois daquele seu pedido no lago de Hogwarts, ela escondeu a Pedra da Ressureição dentro do espelho de Ojesed aqui, do mesmíssimo jeito que o Dumbledore fez com a pedra filosofal no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Entendo... então você quer que eu retire a Pedra da Ressureição desse espelho para você? É isso? E dessa forma você poderá juntar o poder das três relíquias da morte?

- Exatamente Sr. Potter, viu como tudo flui mais perfeitamente agora que nos conhecemos melhor? – Rookwood exclamou com empolgação.

- O problema Rookwood, é que eu tinha 11 anos naquela época e era inocente o suficiente para desejar apenas e tão somente a pedra filosofal. Hoje, meu maior desejo é salvar a mulher da vida, e nada poderá mudar isso.

- Huum – começou Rookwood pensativo – e quem sabe se eu matar sua querida ruivinha, quem sabe assim você desejará tanto revê-la que irá arrancar a pedra da ressureição desse espelho para mim?

- Acho que não daria certo – Harry falou com franqueza – porque depois disso o maior desejo do meu coração seria te estrangular até a morte com minhas próprias mãos, por você ter ousado usá-la dessa maneira – respondeu Harry com uma frieza assustadora.

- Vejam só – Ele se dizia de maneira pretensamente assustada - quem diria, o grande herói nacional Harry Potter agindo dessa forma, as coisas mudam realmente...

Sabe Potter, eu vejo que no fundo não somos tão diferentes assim – Rookwood ponderou pensando seriamente na questão - Tudo que queremos é defender aquilo que acreditamos, e tornar um mundo um lugar melhor para nós, bruxos.

Voldemort tinha seus problemas, eu admito. Toda aquela história de buscar os símbolos dos fundadores de Hogwarts e a fixação em vencer o Dumbledore e etc... mas ele tinha um ponto. Nós, bruxos, precisávamos nos unir, nos juntar para ficarmos mais fortes e preservar nossa cultura.

- Como assim Rookwood? – falou Harry sem entender

- Veja Potter, quem somos nós, bruxos, hoje? – Ele perguntou com convicção. Segregados, escondidos, crescendo as margens da civilização trouxa e quase que envergonhados dos nossos poderes e costumes.

Antigamente Potter, nós éramos admirados, temidos! Todos os reis, mesmo trouxas, precisavam de conselheiros bruxos como nós para legitimar seu poder. Que seria, por exemplo, do grande Rei Arthur sem a magia de Merlin? Ou dos primeiros reinados franceses sem as profecias de Nostradamus?

Mas hoje nós fomos esquecidos, ridicularizados! Para os trouxas nos somos tão folclóricos e inofensivos como fadas ou duendes – ele exclamava a plenos pulmões. Mesmo o Halloween, que antes era uma celebração de respeito e temor para aqueles que são os detentores do poder da magia como nós, hoje não passa de uma desculpa para se embebedar e usar fantasias idiotas!

Quando decidimos ficar a sombra da civilização trouxa, começamos a nos suicidar lentamente Potter. A população mágica apenas diminui cada vez mais, nossos costumes se perdem... Mas não mais, está na hora de mudar as regras e retomar o controle! – Ele concluiu com determinação

Harry ficou sem palavras. Desde os seus 11 anos ele aprendeu que os bruxos eram uma sociedade secreta e que existia fora do conhecimento dos trouxas, mas naqueles anos de Hogwarts nunca chegou a se perguntar o porquê de todo esse mistério realmente.

Com o tempo, conforme ele amadurecia, ele começou a perceber que os bruxos se escondiam por realmente não terem outra escolha, em mundo cada vez mais avançado tecnologicamente e infinitamente mais povoado por trouxas.

- E é por isso que vejo nossas semelhanças Potter – Rookwood continuou entusiasmo. O mesmo vigor, o mesmo desejo de mudar o mundo...

Eu me lembro quando terminei Hogwarts e entrei no departamento dos mistérios – Rookwood se deixou levar por um tom saudosista - Cheio de idéias e esperança de descobrir coisas extraordinárias e revolucionar a vida das pessoas!

Até me deparar com a burocracia, a morosidade e toda a ineficiência e podridão desse sistema vigente, em que meu trabalho se resumiu a catalogar e esconder verdades da magia do grande público por debaixo dos panos, tudo em defesa da "segurança e estabilidade do cidadão de bem".

Foi então que eu amadureci Potter. E, ao fazer isso, eu desisti. – ele falou em tom de desabafo. Um dia, quando a idade também bater a sua porta você vai entender do que eu estou falando. Por isso quando Voldemort acenou com a possibilidade de proteger nossa cultura e de conquistar de volta o posto de protagonista da mão dos trouxas eu a agarrei com unhas e dentes.

- Mas e o Coração Negro? Os dementadores, as relíquias da morte? Pra que tudo isso? – Harry perguntava tentando entender a ligação por trás de tudo isso.

- Poder Potter. A verdade é que o poder controla tudo, e sem a força necessária, você é incapaz de proteger qualquer coisa.

Não se muda um sistema corrompido, alienador e derrotista como atual apenas com palavras e boa vontade. O coração negro me dá o poder de fogo e o exército necessário para fazer uma revolução – ele disse fazendo um gesto amplo e apontando para a imensão de dementadores a sua volta. Sem ele, eu não poderia iniciar essa nova Era da Magia como estamos fazendo agora.

Porém, toda ação tem a sua reação – ele completou com um igarro forte. E você, com certeza já percebeu que não sou mais um garoto como você que meu corpo está sofrendo com todo esse impacto e sobrecarga sobre ele. Por isso, quando descobri o quão intimamente ligado você estava com as Relíquias da Morte, eu vi nelas a possibilidade de me salvar e liderar essa nova etapa da nossa civilização – ele completou com um largo sorriso de satisfação.

Mas a verdade é que as pessoas não querem velhos como eu no comando. Eles querem juventude, ídolos, sorrisos bonitos e fotos com bebês fofinhos. Elas querem heróis como você, o "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Você poderia se unir a mim Potter, hein, o que acha? Ser o rosto por trás dessa nova Era da Magia! Uma geração de crianças que não terão mais medo d conquistar seu lugar de direito no mundo. O que me diz garoto? Juntos, nos podemos, verdadeiramente, mudar o mundo – Rookwood completou instigando o garoto a cair em tentação.

Harry fraquejou por um instante. Um mundo sem barreiras, sem mentiras, sem crianças bruxas escondidas e assustadas em armários debaixo de escadas por causas de parentes incapazes de entendê-las... mas quando ele viu os olhos sedentos de poder de Rookwood ele teve certeza que toda essa utopia iria para a direção completamente errada...

- Muito bem – Harry começou cautelosamente tentando ganhar a confiança do bruxo - me entregue a Gina, e vamos continuar conversamos a respeito...

- Compreendo – comentou Rookwood percebendo o movimento de Harry. Então esse é o momento que chegamos as nossas diferenças garoto – ele concluiu com resignação. Veja, todo esse caos, mortes e confusão são terríveis, de verdade, mas eles são um mal necessário que temos que pagar pelo bem maior!

É uma pena, Potter, juntos nos poderíamos ter mudado o mundo... – ele finalizou deixando as palavras morrerem no ar

Rookwood então se resignou e respirou brevemente. Com um gesto de varinha, ele comandou os dementadores para formarem um círculo em volta de Harry, girando constantemente em sentido anti-horário e aumentando as tensões gradativamente.

- Muito bem Potter. Me dê a Varinha Primogênita. Por mais poderosa que sua amiga seja, foi um feitiço que colocou a Pedra da Ressureição dentro desse espelho e eu vou tirá-la de dentro dele!

Harry sabia que teria uma janela muito pequena para agir. Depois da negativa frente aos anseios de Rookwood, ele tinha sérias dúvidas se conseguiria sair do Ministério com vida, e sabia que se tornaria junto com Gina apenas "uma casualidade durante a grande revolução da nova Era da Magia".

Propositalmente, Harry pegou a Varinha Primogênita com sua mão esquerda. Tão logo Rookwood viu o objeto, o ex-comensal abriu a guarda, afastando Gina do seu corpo e lançou um feitiço de desarmar no garoto, para então se tornar o novo mestre da varinha.

Nos segundos em que Rookwood olhava, hipnotizado, a Primogênita flutuar em sua direção, ele sorria vendo todo o seu grande plano prestes a se realizar. Harry então pegou rapidamente com sua mão direita a sua velha varinha, de pena de fênix e azevinho, que o acompanhou por toda uma vida e mentalizou o feitiço que ele nunca imaginou que iria lançar... _Avada Kedavra_...

Corrosivo e mortal, era como se um parte de Harry também tivesse sido arrancada ao lançar aquele feitiço. O filete de luz verde silibou diabolicamente, enquanto rasgava o ar e acertava em cheio o Coração Negro pendurado no pescoço de Augustus Rookwood.

E com um estalo, o Coração Negro se partiu em dois, com as partes batendo com força no chão. Nos intervalos em que o objeto de metal quicava e todo o barulho ressoava pelo salão era possível ver cada dementador parar de se mover. Meio que perdidos, livres, sem saber o que fazer.

Perplexo, Rookwood nem conseguiu segurar a Primogênita que caiu debilmente no chão. Num torpor, cada dementador se virou para o seu antigo dominador e começou a atacá-lo ferozmente.

Um a um eles avançavam, se tornando uma massa indistinta e feroz de véus negros circundando e arrancando toda a força de Augustus Rookwood, com um ataque de cada vez. Sem ação, Harry apenas se jogou sobre Gina para protegê-la em meio a todo aquele caos.

Minutos se passaram até que um a um os Dementadores começaram a desaparecer, em pequenas explosões de luz branca. Harry não tinha como ter certeza, mas ele preferia acreditar que o Monsieuer Mendelev estava certo, e de alguma forma, eles estavam voltando para casa.

Quando todos os dementadores se foram o que sobrou do corpo de Rookwood desabou no chão. Um cadáver esquelético, seco, e completamente drenado de todas as suas energias.

Gina ainda estava deitada nos braços de Harry, adormecida. Por um centésimo de segundo ele pensou que ela não iria mais acordar quando, com olhos ainda semicerrados e um pouco zonza ela sussurrou:

- Harry, querido, o que aconteceu e...

Sólido como uma rocha até agora, Harry por fim desabou. Ele abraçava Gina com força, meio que para se convencer com o calor do corpo dela que tudo aquilo era real. Tremendo debilmente e com a voz embargada de lágrimas ele sussurrou a única coisa em que consegui pensar:

- Shh... descanse meu amor, você vai ver, vai ficar tudo bem agora, eu prometo...

* * *

><p>NA: Chegamos ao final da "Marcha dos Dementadores" pessoal! Porém, antes do pono final temos como um "bônus" já publicado, com o epílogo da história!

**6**


	8. Para o Homem que já tem tudo (Epílogo)

**8. Para o Homem que já tem tudo (Epílogo)**

Dias depois, a casa de Harry estava particularmente cheia em uma bela manhã de verão. Embora ela fosse particularmente espaçosa para os padrões londrinos, o ambiente estava apertando com tantos amigos no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo.

Faziam cerca de uma semana que todo o caos causado por Augustus Rookwood havia acabado. Hermione, por fim. havia recebido alta do hospital St. Mungus e essa era, de acordo com Gina, a oportunidade perfeita para juntar todo mundo e comemorar.

Além da presença certa de Rony, Hermione, a pequena Rose Weasley e Ted Lupin, amigos mais distantes como Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood e muitos outros estavam presentes. Até mesmo Quim Shakebolt, conseguiu um espaço na agenda de Ministro da Magia e comparecer.

Em tom descontraído, Harry aproveitou uma oportunidade para perguntar:

- E as evidências que o ataque de Rookwood causou a Londres Quim, como elas foram contornadas?

- Esse foi um pesadelo de relações públicas Harry. Os Inomináveis estão fazendo hora extra até hoje para apagar a memória de todos envolvidos. Com certeza esse foi o pior caso desde aquela vez em que o tal do Mendelev roubou a coroa da rainha!

Eu tive que explicar toda a situação para o Primeiro Ministro trouxa, que obviamente não ficou nada feliz. Mas, para a população geral, justificamos que os danos físicos na região central foi um atentado a bomba aos sistemas de metrô, ou algo do gênero...

Harry se resignou um pouco, parte dele realmente se questionava o porquê de tantos segredos e mentiras, se de repente não fosse melhor se revelar e chegar em um ponto comum com os trouxas, embora ela ainda tivesse certeza sobre o que pensar...

- Bom, aproveitando que estamos falando do Mendeleiv – Harry retomou o assunto - gostaria de verificar se você poderia dar uma olhada no pedido de extradição dele para a "_Chemin vers Nulle"_, a prisão francesa dos bruxos, que provavelmente está engavetado em alguma gaveta dentro do Ministério. Ele foi realmente muito útil e nos ajudou com informações que foram cruciais para derrotar o Rookwood.

- Ok Harry, me parece justo. Darei uma olhada no assunto na próxima segunda-feira – Quim conclui com simplicidade.

Após algumas horas de festa, Rony levantou sua taça de cerveja e propôs um brinde, agradecendo a hospitalidade e o fato de estarem todos vivos. Animado, Harry aproveitou, e pediu a palavra para completar:

- Eu também quero agradecer a todos. É sério – disse Harry entre aplausos e aprovações – eu agradeço a todos vocês, e a cada um em especial. Durante minha morada com os Dursley eu apenas esperava os dias passarem, mas foram vocês que me ensinaram o que o que é se sentir querido e amado – ele fez um gesto amplo englobando toda a sala. Eu tenho amigos, que posso seguramente chamar de minha família, tenho o emprego que sempre quis e estou ao lado da mulher minha vida. Com certeza, não me falta nada, eu já tenho tudo que um homem pode desejar! – Disse Harry esbanjando felicidade.

- Dadas tão belas palavras só tenho uma coisa a dizer. – disse Quim Shakbolt se levantando - Proponho então esse brinde a Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu!

- E não foi só uma vez não, mais sim umas trocetas vezes! – completou um Hagrid levemente alcoolizado

No meio de tantas risadas e empolgação, Gina desviou o olhar e se perdeu em seus pensamentos, enquanto via pela janela algumas crianças brincando num parque próximo, naquela bela tarde de final de julho. Com o aniversário de Harry chegando nas próximas semanas ela riu contrafeita ao se pegar imaginado... Afinal, o que dar de presente, para o homem que já tem tudo?

A resposta veio algumas horas depois, já no final da festa. Tudo começou na forma de uma bela promessa que ele fizeram sem saber meses atrás, e que agora fazia Gina sentir um forte enjoo, que lhe embrulhava completamente o estômago. A garota tentou sair discretamente em direção ao banheiro sem chamar atenção, mas Hermione, já acostumada com os enjoos que teve durante toda a gravidez de Rose Weasley, rapidamente matou a charada.

Os olhos de Hermione encontraram o de Harry, que estava sem entender a situação. A garota então puxou seu amigo pelo braço e tentou parecer séria quando comentou:

- Fique tranquilo Harry. Pode ter certeza que eu e o Rony estaremos aqui por vocês, neste novo ciclo que se inicia – ela falava segurando o riso. Os primeiros meses são os mais difíceis, isso eu posso te garantir...

- Do que diabos você está falando Mione? – Falou Harry confuso

- Logo você vai entender Harry, logo, logo... – ela completou, com o mais sincero dos sorrisos nos lábios.

- FIM -

* * *

><p>NA: Agora sim terminamos! Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic até o final, e espero que tenham gostado! Sugestões, críticas ou elogios são sempre bem-vindos! No mais, espero nos vermos novamente, seja em uma das minhas outras fics já publicadas, ou em outras oportunidades. Até lá!

**2**


End file.
